Pokemon Crisis: Complete
by Boredstick
Summary: Will Misty have the best birthday of her life, or will it all crash into a major disappointment? Prequel to Path of Legends, but also works as a stand-alone fanfcition. Long awaited, rarely seen... but here you have it , so enjoyed Pokemon Crisis !
1. Chapter 1: A Brand New Day

**Pokemon Crisis**

**With Misty´s birthday coming up ****soon****, Ash and the gang take a break from the Hoenn League in order to attent. But as always, a major crisis never takes a holiday, as Ash and the others get their share of obstacles and delicate situations, coincidental aswell as planned by evil minds!  
**

**Will Misty have the best birthday of her life, or will it all crash into a major disappointment?**

_**Chapter 1: A Brand New Day**_

_A beautiful, sunny day in Pallet Town, as Miss Ketchum did the dishes while Mr Mime happily took out some luggage from the house, as someone came out the front door. It was Misty, drying her wet hair in the hot sun after a nice, quick shower._

She had spent the night at Miss Ketchum since she bought Misty her birthday gift in advance: A first-class package to Shinnoh, complete with flight, hotel and other added luxuries. Miss Ketchum then came out to say goodbye. 

- Miss Ketchum, are you sure I should take this trip to Shinnoh to meet the gym investors before discussing it with my sisters? Maybe they would…

- Trust me dear, you deserve a break, and since it´s beautiful in Shinnoh this time of year then you can relax as well as take care of work at the same time!

- Yeah, maybe you´re right… still, in case my sisters disagree then tell them that I only acted in the best interest of the gym alright? Can you do that for me?

- Of course honey, me and Professor Oak will make sure that your sisters won´t have any trouble running the gym while you´re away. Now get going Misty!

- Oh right, the buss leaves in an hour, and I gotta get my Pokemon from Tracey, got to have them to show of my skills for the gym investors. Well, I´ll see you in a few days Miss Ketchum!

- Have fun dear, be sure to call and tell us how everything´s going alright! Take care! Ok Mr Mime, she´s on her way. Let´s call everyone and begin…

With a vicious smile on her face, Miss Ketchum ran off to the phone and rang someone. Brock answered, as Delia told him that Misty just left, and that she and Oak would prepare the surprise birthday-party while he and the rest should take care of preparing for the party at the gym. Brock understood, as he hung up and left in a hurry, as he knocked on a door. Pikachu opened the door, as Brock rushed in and saw a horrifying sight ahead of him. Brock was shocked:

Ash was sleeping, despite Brock telling him the night before that he had to wake up early. Pikachu had tried to shock Ash a little, but despite all the efforts it was clear that this ´´ Pokemon-Master´´ was indeed a master of oversleeping as well. Brock then whispered something in Ash´s ear. Suddenly Ash jumped.

- What, how can you say I forfeited my League Match!? Huh, it must have all been a bad dream… Hey, good morning Brock! What are you doing in here?! And what time is it?!

- It´s late o'clock, and your mom just called to say that Misty fell for the bait: She´s taking the buss to Saffron City and from there will take the flight to Shinnoh. You know what means Ash... you overslept!

- Yikes, that means that I´m really late. Quick Brock, go make some breakfast while I get dressed and go to the helpdesk to rearrange my matches alright?

Brock left in a hurry quickly while Ash got dressed and got all the necessary forms and papers to grant him permission to rearrange his league matches. Ash told Pikachu to stay behind in case May or Max would show up, as Ash left the trainer barracks and headed for the Pokemon Center just around the corner.

- Hi young man, how can I help you today? Want to rearrange your Pokemon line-up, maybe meet up with your next challenger in advance?

- Hi Nurse Joy. I´ve come because I would like to apply for permission to put my league tournament battles on hold, as a great friend of mine will have her birthday in a few days, so I need to head home to help arrange everything as well as find a gift. Would you please take these forms and fill them in for me?

- Of course. Let´s see… Ash Ketchum, born in Pallet Town in the Kanto region… hmm even though Kanto is quite far away you meet the necessary criteria to apply for this… alright then, I´ll postpone your matches for 3 days, but if you´re not here on time then there´s nothing I can do for you ok? Here take these certification notes, and I hope you use the given time well, and have fun!

- Thank you so much miss, I promise that I´ll be here on time, I´ll just take the flight to Saffron as soon as I´m done with my luggage. See you in a few days!

Ash, happy that he was granted permission, ran off to his place to pack everything, unaware that Team Rocket had eavesdropped on their conversation:

- Well, seems the twerp wants to postpone his matches to go to a birthday party. Well if he´s going then we´re invited aswell... the combination of Pokemon and party just screams for us to come uninvited, right James?

- Think about all the food and fun stuff there will be, and of course Team Rocket is there to make it all double... we´ll enjoy ourselves first, and at the end we´ll snatch the Pokemon! What do you say Meowth?

- As much as we want the food and all the Pokemon there, don´t forget that with him being busy it´s a perfect opportunity to grab Pikachu! We cannot fail this time! Jessie, James, lets begin our devilsh scheme-making...

May and Max waited at the check-in, as they continued to argue on who should get the window seat. Ash and Brock just arrived through the main entrance, as Brock carried the heavy luggage since all the carts were occupied, and all Fighting Pokemon were already hired by other passengers. Ash rushed to the desk.

- Hi sir, and welcome. May I suggest our first-class package: On the flight you can get unlimited services such as icecream, sodas, movies and more!

- It´s very tempting miss, but for now just 4 economy-class tickets to Saffron City at 10:30. Hope we can still catch it right since we´re here early?

- I´m sorry, but for I only have 3 tickets, and there´s little chance that a fourth may be available since Professor Elm is having a press conference there, and lots of researchers and scientists from Hoenn took this flight to arrive early and attend the conference. The next flight is tomorrow at 17:45. Shall I book you in?

Worried that there were only three tickets for the early flight, Ash talked with May, Max and Brock about who should stay behind and take the next one.

- Well, me and Max are out of the question, I promised Mom that I wouldn´t leave him alone for one sec, and he´s also too young to fly all by himself. Well Brock?

- Everything was arranged with my folks, so with them gone for a few days I have to check up on Forrest and the rest of my family. That means that…

- Sorry Ash, but it´s been settled: You´re the only one who can stay behind and wait for the next flight since you have no reason to come early!

- Ah man, why do I always end up short in these situations. Ok, it seems that I have to stay behind and wait for the next one. Now move it you guys!

Brock went to the counter and awaited the lovely services from the beautiful girl Ash talked to, as she returned and asked Brock if she could help him.

- Indeed my beautiful! Are you included in the first-class package, if so then I´ll take one for myself, if not, then surely you can give me a first-class night, with everything included, even…

- Maybe you can exclude you and your insanity from first-class! Hi miss, excuse our friend here… we´ll take the three economy tickets to Saffron City!

- Very well. I´m sorry that your friend couldn´t catch this flight, hopefully he will tomorrow. Here you go!

Max took the tickets, and said goodbye to Ash, as the three of them left for the gate. Suddenly a colleague of the girl approached Ash and told him that he had a phone call waiting for him. Ash, curious who it could be, went to the communication area and answered. It was Misty, she was already in Saffron City.

- Ash! I called the Pokemon Center, and Nurse Joy said that if it was urgent then I could try to call the local airport. What are you doing there Ash?!

- Oh yeah… well… you see… that… oh right I had to say goodbye to a guy I battled, and I followed him to the airport to wish him a safe trip!

- But didn´t you say that you have a tournament battle after lunch? Let me talk to Brock to be sure that you have the right schedule ok Ash?

- Yeah I would… but you see… Brock went out with someone he hooked up with last night. Sorry but guess you´re stuck with me heh… oh boy…

- Oh ok… well is May there, I´d like to see talk to her awhile, see how she and Max are doing…

- Sure Misty… but… May went out with Max to get some breakfast since Brock forgot to cook for us before he left. Too bad! But I´m still here!

- Wait a minute mister… you´re up to something Ash Ketchum… well whatever it is just be sure to not be late for your matches! I just called to say that my flight has been slightly delayed, so I wanted to take the opportunity and call everyone to say that I´m going away for a few days. Remember Ash to do your best, and that´s how a true winner acts! I believe in you Ash, just as Professor Oak and your Mom does. We´re all cheering for you, Pallet Town´s future Pokemon Master!

- Thanks Misty, it means a lot to me… yeah of course I´m gonna win, you know me: Nothing can get in the way of my Pokemon as well as my victory! Oh yeah, have a fun trip to Shinnoh, don´t forget to have a good time, and really impress the gym investors. I know you can do anything if you work very hard Misty!

- Wait a sec… how did you know I´m leaving for Shinnoh and to meet the gym investors… I never told you Ash, and your mom kept it a secret…

- Oh… guess I know you better than everyone! Why else would you go in such a formal outfit as well as have all your Pokemon with you right?

- Yeah… guess you´re right. Well I gotta go check when the flight´s gonna arrive, so take care Ash, say hi to the rest from me. Catch ya later!

Relieved that he was off the hook, Ash ended the call and told Pikachu that they should head back to the trainer barracks. Suddenly the desk girl announced through the airport speakers that Ash should come to her desk immediately, as she has some good news. Ash grabbed Pikachu and rushed to the desk girl.

- Glad you could make it! I just got word that there´s a flight going through Johto, and from there you can take a flight to Saffron City. It´s only a few hours apart from your original flight, and I thought the least I can do is to offer you an alternative instead of waiting a whole day for the next. What do you say?

- Oh my, that´s awesome! Thank you so much for telling me miss! Sure I´ll take it right away, can´t wait to tell the rest that I´m coming today!

As Pikachu watched over their luggage, and Ash paid for the ticket, Team Rocket were sneaking around them, trying to get closer to the desk.

- Look James, the twerp actually got a flight today. Oh Rattata, now we´ll never catch him off guard, alone and to be able to steal Pikachu from him!

-It seems that our luck left just as it came: Even if we fly in the balloon it would take an eternity to get to Saffron City. We´ll never make it in time for the party!

- Yeah, too bad we can´t get the flight, even the word money is starting to fall off my vocabulary as we rarely see it nor use it. But wait, I got an idea…

Ash left the desk, and headed with Pikachu towards his gate. After a few minutes, Ash was done with the security check-in, as he entered the airport mall: Candy, icecream, restaurants, everything possible was there to glance at, as Ash checked all his pockets for some cash to spend on food. Nothing. Ash didn't have a penny on him.

He only found a small coupon for some tea and cookies attached to his ticket, and since he could only cash it in at the end of his flight, Ash and Pikachu sat down on a chair and watched as waiters came by with delicious meals and ice-cold drinks.

Ash then remembered that May had left some extra food in Ash´s luggage in case he could get hungry. Ash´s happiness turned into disappointment, as apparently Pikachu sat down on the luggage earlier, effectively squashing the food into a crumbly, gooey substance. Pikachu, also feeling it´s stomach grumbling for food, then got a brilliant idea that could work, as it jumped up on Ash´s shoulder:

Ash listened to what Pikachu had to say, and as soon as Pikachu had explained, Ash rushed to a helpdesk and asked if there are any areas where Pokemon battles are allowed. The desk-clerk pointed Ash in the right direction, as Ash found a battle area where trainers lined up to battle.

Ash registered, and then returned to Pikachu and his luggage. Ash sat down and waited for the announcer to call out for him as soon as there´s an available challenger to battle.


	2. Chapter 2: A Flight To Fight For!

_**Chapter 2: A Flight To Fight For!**_

- What moron puts the battle area inside the gate area?! Me and my husband James just want to battle there to win some money so that we can take a flight!

- I´m sorry miss, but the battle arena is a service which is only offered to our flight customers. And with your intent to only battle for money I´m not even sure you should be a Pokemon trainer if that´s your attitude and goal. However, you can try your luck at the slot machines just down the hall over there. Now move along!

- I´m sorry miss, forgive my hot-tempered wife, what we´re trying to say is that we just got married, and sadly we forgot our tickets at home, and since we also forgot our wallets as well we have no way of purchasing a flight to our honeymoon resort in Seafoam Island. Please, we´re prepared to do anything to be able to get there in time for the annual festivities. Can you please be kind enough to do an exception and help out two stranded lovebirds in distress? Please?

- I´ll see what I can do sir, but I can´t guarantee anything. Just let me do my job and I´ll see if you two can get a flight as soon as possible. Next!

- Good work you two! Hopefully we can get to the battle arena, the twerp will probably use Pikachu in a battle there, so when we get inside we can grab it when it´s weak and too tired to battle. Otherwise we´ll just take the same flight as they are and grab it just after we land! Let´s hope our plan works! Now let´s sneak inside…

Ash, amazed by the hundreds of flavours of icecream, then heard that the battle judge called out for him to come to the arena. Ash entered the battle area, as he put away his luggage in a locker. Ash came forth and stood on his platform, as his statistics were present on a large screen. The crowd cheered as they saw that Ash had a good position in both the Indigo League and Johto League. Ash thanked everyone for their support and greeted the crowd.

Then his challenger´s statistics were displayed. The crowd cheered even more, as even though the challenger got in a much lower place in the leagues than Ash, his battle record was much higher than Ash was. Felix Kane, an trainer from Olivine City, was Ash´s challenger. With slick, shiny silver hair and a grey outfit similar to Brock, Felix greeted Ash firmly, as the judge layed out the rules:

1-on-1 battle for the prize money of 100, 2-on-2 battle for 75, 3-on-3 for 50, 4-on-4 for 25, 5-on-5 for 10, and 6-on-6 for a free buffet at the restaurant around the corner. The judge then flipped a coin to see who would choose the game plan. Ash won, as he thought really hard which one he should take. Felix Kane eagerly awaited Ash's decision. Ash was ready to begin.

- Hey, is it alright with you if we go for a 6-on-6 battle? I just want a free meal, and this way all our Pokemon get to battle. What do you say?

- Sorry to disappoint you, but I want to battle for the big prize! But hey, a 6-on-6 is risky as well! You want to take the risk and battle with all your Pokemon?!

- Oh… well let´s make the judge flip a coin and see which one of our battle plans should be used. The winner can also call out the first Pokemon ok?

The judge flipped the coin, and to Ash´s surprise he lost, as the 1-on-1 rules were in effect. Felix smirked, as he told Ash to call out his first Pokemon.

Ash called out Pikachu, as Pikachu jumped off his backpack and took a leap into the arena. Felix then called out Steelix. Pikachu was in big trouble:

Not only was the Steelix one of the largest Ash had ever seen, but he also noticed that it was a high-level Pokemon since it has been in a lot of battles in comparison to Pikachu. But Ash saw it as an opportunity to shine, as he told Pikachu to do exactly what it did with it faced Jasmine´s Steelix in Olivine City.

Pikachu rushed in with a Quick Attack, combining it close to impact with a powerful Thunderbolt. Steelix got hit, as it struggled to resist the power bolts Pikachu fired at it afterwards. Felix then told Steelix to use Irontail onto the arena and combine it with Rock Slide. The Iron Tail hit hard, as chunks of the ground flew up high in the air, as Pikachu tried to dodge the debris coming down at it.

Seeing the opportunity, Steelix used Rock Slide to bombard Pikachu with even more projectiles. It was a great hit, as Pikachu got buried among the debris. Believing that the match was over, the judge was about to end it.

To everyone´s surprise, Pikachu used Thunderbolt to free itself: It had used an Irontail attack onto the ground, creating a hole to take cover in as the debris fell over it. The judge, seeing his error, apologised and continued the match. Ash cheered, as Pikachu was back in action, ready to continue the battle.

- Great move, something I´ll definitely use in the future. But it´s time for me to get that big prize and end this match! Now Steelix, you know what to do!

Steelix hit the ground hard again with Irontail, as Pikachu was ready to dodge them or use the same tactic as before. Suddenly Steelix created a Sandstorm, blinding everything in sight. Pikachu, unable to see the debris, decided to use the same tactic to shield itself. Steelix then charged forward with a Crunch attack. Ash, horrified that Pikachu was trapped in the hole among the debris, and that a Crunch attack could seriously hurt it called off the match. Ash lost the match.

- It would have been interesting to see if your Pikachu could withstand that kind of attack. Not many Pokemon can withstand a direct-attack from a Steelix.

- It was a dirty trick! And you knew that my Pikachu could have been hurt if I hadn´t called it off! Why didn´t you stop your Steelix from attacking like that?!

- Hey, it may have been a dirty trick, but it was a legal one nonetheless. Besides, would you have called off the fight if it was the other way around? Your Pikachu did a neat little trick before, and if I hadn´t acted quickly then you might have done some dirty tricks yourself in order to win that big prize. Am I correct?

- Yeah… guess you´re right… sorry for me behaving like this, I was trying to win that free buffet: Now I´ve lost both my meal and my battle position…

Felix stepped aside, as Steelix dug into the debris to free Pikachu from it´s entombment. Ash was about to go to it when Pikachu was caught in a canister. Ash then saw Jessie and James, suspended on the roof, as Meowth got hold of the canister and was reeled in by James through a wire. They all smirked.

- Prepare for trouble, we´ll fly high in the sky!

- Make it double, we´re serving delicious vanilla pie!

- To protect the passengers from the hazards of bad food!

- To unite business with pleasure so everyone´s in a good mood!

- To denounce the evil of missing a flight!

- To extend our services with hotels overnight!

- Jessie, your captain speaking!

- James, the co-pilot you´re seeking!

- We´re Team Rocket, offering our skills at the speed of light!

- Surrender your tickets to us now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!

- Meowth, have a nice flight!

Aggrivated that Team Rocket even followed him to the airport, Ash was about call out his Pokemon when Felix told him that he´ll deal with it. Felix then called out his Pikachu, as he ordered it to use Iron Tail on the canister. His Pikachu nodded, as it jumped up onto Steelix, as Steelix then rose up high towards the roof.

With nowhere to escape, Jessie called out Seviper as James called out Cacnea. Felix´s Pikachu avoided Seviper´s Poison Tail, as Steelix used Sandstorm to break Cacnea´s Pin Missile. The canister was hit, as Pikachu jumped out and slided down Steelix´s body, right into Ash´s arms, who was waiting next to Steelix.

Felix then ordered Steelix and Pikachu to end it and combine their attacks, as Pikachu used Thunderbolt, and in combination with Steelix´s Sandstorm the balloon was severely hit and hurled out of the battle arena. Team Rocket said their ever-frequent goodbye motto, as they blasted off into the blue.... again.

- Alright everyone, the battle arena is closed until we manage to repair the damage to the roof. All your battle tickets will of course be refunded. We apologize for all this!

Ash, amazed and sad at the same time, went out of the arena and headed for his gate when he was suddenly stopped. Felix had grabbed him by the shoulder.

- Hey Ash, wait a sec. No hard feelings alright? Let me make it up by joining you in the restaurant! So, what do you prefer the most? Seafood? Deep-fried?

Max looked out the window from his seat, as May sat next to him, thinking about Ash and feeling guilty that he had to remain at the airport. Brock, to no surprise, was checking out the stewardess coming with the food cart further ahead, as Brock waited for his chance to flirt.

Suddenly the lights dimmed down, as screens were lowered in front of everyone. The stewardesses hurried up to serve food, as Brock, May and Max wondered what was going on. Suddenly the stewardess asked all the passengers to return to their seats and await some recent flight information.

- Good Morning everybody, this is flight-attendant Julie speaking. We just got word from Saffron City that our landing will be delayed due to some heavy traffic issues caused by some migrating flying Pokemon, and the airport in Seafoam Island is currently booked with redirected flights from Shinnoh. It should be over in about a few hours, in the meantime we´d like to show you a movie as our way of apologising:

We´d like to show you Path of Legends: A movie that tells the story about an evil clan, ruled by a heartless tyrant, who tries to seize control over the world. After great sorrow and tragedy, the main hero, in his efforts to stop the tyrant, in the process gains divine powers in order to help save the world from a foretold doom.

This is rated Teen, so anyone not suitable for this movie will be handed out some comics and magazines to read in the meantime along with some headphones to use to listen to the variety of songs in your seat´s armrest. Enjoy the movie, and as for today´s breakfast we will be serving cheese sandwiches, along with some fruit-salad and some crackers at the end.

Brock was about to flirt with the stewardess, but just before she reached him she accidentally pushed the cart forward, effectively sending it right into Brock´s face. Humiliated and hurt, Brock retreated into his seat and shed his tears of despair, as he then passed on the food to May and Max. Still thinking about Ash, May wondered if he had found the extra food she left behind for him in his luggage. Max was sobbing in his seat, despising the childish comics and the bad music choice, even his PokeNav had to be shut down in order to not interfere with the airplane. May noticed that Max was sulking, as she leaned over to him and asked what was wrong.

- The rating! Please can I watch the movie? It sounds really cool, and I bet there are some awesome Pokemon to see in it. Please May, I promise I won´t tell Mom and Dad. Please?

- I don´t know Max, I am responsible for you and Mom had clear orders… and this movie seems to be inappropriate for your age. But… if you keep quiet and don´t squeal, then it´s cool…

- I'm not sure about it May, Max is under-aged, the ratings are there for a reason. But I guess that as long as Max doesn´t get afraid or so then it´s ok. I just hope I get to see some awesome babes!

The screen in front of each seat flickered, as the opening credits were shown. All three watched in amazement as the prologue had begun. Brock, now focused on the movie rather than flirting with the stewardess, ate the cheese sandwiches in a hurry, as May was slowly eating her fruit-salad, eager to see the hero and heroine of the movie, totally forgetting about Max, as he moved further back into his seat, quite affected by the creepy, sinister villain´s apperance in the movie.

All three of them watched, as the intro sequence made them even more excited to see the whole movie…

Felix watched in amazement, as Ash devoured one plate after another as if there was no tomorrow. Even Pikachu couldn´t restrain herself, as she followed Ash´s example and stuffed her mouth full to the limit. At this point, Felix thought it was pointless to ask if they´re full.

- Well, if you two don´t mind me asking, where are you headed?

- Me and my pal are headed home to Kanto: We´re putting our league matches on hold to prepare a birthday party for a very special friend. I know it´s gonna turn out to be her greatest one ever!

- Sounds nice, anything in particular you bought for that special someone?

- Yeah, really special: Took me forever to gather up enough to be able to pay!

- Sounds expensive. Well, I´m headed to Shinnoh, going to travel a bit after the Hoenn League

- Oh, so you didn´t make it? What position did you get?

- No no, I was only there as a spectator, just enjoying the awesome battles

- Seriously?! With that Steelix you could really sweep away some really though competition!

- Maybe, but as much as I enjoy battling, I´d rather watch battles and enjoy them that way..

- Well, I believe that the best enjoyment lies in the battle itself, to bond with your Pokemon and together work as a team to do everything possible to win no matter what!

- True, but there´s another reason why I don´t join the League Tournaments: I work together with Lance and the Pokemon Institute: I´m kinda in charge of security, and protect specific people during public events, for instance gymleaders. My work unfortunately gives me little battle time.

- That´s too bad, you´re missing out a lot... but hey I guess with you around nobody would dare do something, I suppose you have encountered Team Rocket, Team Magma and Aqua?

- Unfortunatly yes, I have been involved in several occasions where these criminal organisations tend to cause trouble, thankfully I haven´t failed any of my assignments to date.

Ash was about to continue, when Pikachu quickly told him to duck. Wondering why, Ash made a silent shriek, as he put a magazine in front of his face, as someone sat down next to them.

- Hi, is it alright if I sit here for awhile, I´m expecting someone and it won´t bother you...

- Sure go ahead, I don´t mind, I´m expecting someone aswell, please take a seat miss.

It was Misty. Despite her flight being late, she arrived to her next stop, the airport next to the Hoenn League. Ash, whispering to Pikachu to hide behind him, also whispered to Felix what was going on.

- That´s the my friend I´m gonna surprise! I can´t let her see me, she´d go nuts if she even suspects that I told a lie just to trick her into leaving to another region, you have to distract her Felix!

- And who´s this, a friend of yours? Seems kinda shy, hiding behind a fancy lingerie catalouge.

Holding a woman´s clothing catalouge in front of him, Ash could barely imagine Misty´s reaction if she would find out that he´s behind it. Felix tried to distract her from Ash, but a swimsuit on the first page caught her eye, as she asked if the friend was buying something for a girlfriend.

- Well, my friend here talked about giving something special to that special someone in his life, but he´s too shy to even let me help him out... it´s best to leave it for him to decide on his own...

- Nonsense, there´s nothing to by ashamed about... besides, being a girl has it´s advantages: I can help you pick something adorable and cute if you don´t mind me helping? What´s your name?

Not knowing what to do, suddenly Pikachu diverted attention by causing a foodfight between two Pokemon at another table, and as soon as Misty turned her head away Ash ran off to a safe distance. Relieved that it´s taken care of, Felix introduced himself to Misty.

- Wait, you´re Felix Kane? Well, what a coincidence, I´m Misty Williams, leader of the Cerulean City Gym. You´re supposed to escort me to due to the recent threats all around right?

- Oh, I´m so sorry for not knowing! I mostly work around the Johto and Hoenn regions, so I´m not too familiar with the gymleaders in Kanto. I apologise for not knowing Miss Williams.

- Oh please don´t be so formal, call me Misty. I understand, being a sort of bodyguard you must have seen hundreds of faces everyday, no wonder you didn´t recognise me. When does the flight to Shinnoh depart?

- In about 30 minutes, meanwhile we can sit and talk through our planned schedule.

Falling onto a hangar, Jessie moaned about how they always fail, as Meowth tried to calm her down while James removed Cacnea from his behind, apparently landing on it.

- C´mon Jess, we´re still here and ready to try again, all we... oh guys, look!

Jessie and James looked, as they noticed where they had landed: They were on top of Giovanni´s personal hangar, as James quickly polished the spot he was standing on, as Jessie tried to avoid making any further dents on it. Meowth then noticed that the hangar doors were open, indicating that the jet was operational. Gathering together, Meowth got an idea, and shared it with the others.

- It may not be the best boss dream you´ve had, but it´s brilliant nonetheless, right James!

- Imagine the look on his face as we fly his jet and pick him up at HQ!

- Yeah, but we have one problem: The jet has a built in GPS, and HQ is supposed to be secret!

- Bye bye dream... but what if we disable it, could you do it James?

- I´m not really sure... I can barely see the difference in an egg and Execute... what if I disable something else by mistake, like the engines or black box?!

- Guess we could at least do a quick visit at the boss's fridge without being seen, so let´s go!


	3. Chapter 3: Pallet Town Preparations!

_**Chapter 3: Pallet Town Preparations!**_

The plane landed at Saffron City, as the passengers went through the main gate, as Brock was dragged away by Max after an embarrassing situation with a stewardess and Brock´s freaky love declarations, borrowing the captain´s microphone to sing for her. May asked for assistance, as a Machoke then assited her, helping her carry the heaviest luggage.

Reaching the exit, Brock gave it a nice tip, as they stepped outside. Daisy was waiting outside, as Brock put the luggage into the car. May got into the back with Max. as she suddenly had the feeling that they were being followed.

- It took me forever to get through all the traffic, seems people are migrating over here to see some Professors Alf´s lecture on something... but hey atleast I´m here on time right! So what´s up Brock?

- Daisy, it´s Elm not Alf... well, I´m sorry to say that Ash couldn´t make it, there were only 3 tickets left, and he had to stay behind... I´d stay if I hadn´t the responsibility to check up my family first. It´s a shame he won´t be able to participate, but atleast he has time to think stuff through.

- Too bad, I know Misty would have loved for Ash to be here in time, guess this was bound to happen to someone. At least we're ready to prepare everything for the event at the gym.

- Yeah, Brock told me and Max a lot about the gym, I can't wait to see one of your water shows, especially the one you and your other sisters have planned in celebration for Misty´s birthday.

- But what about birthday presents? Shouldn't we pay a visit to the Saffron Department Stores?

- Well I talked to Ash shortly after we left him at the airport, he said he was going to try find something at the airport, but I think he has something special in mind for Misty. And since each gift will be personal we can check online for something from all over Kanto, what do you think?

- Seems like a great idea, May can maybe check for some pearl necklaces or jewellery, Max can maybe check out some geeky tech stuff for her. Well my gift along with my other sisters is the whole show we put together, perhaps you can ask Professor Ivy to visit and help her breed her Pokemon?

Brock cowered, as Daisy remembered that Ivy is a subject not best mentioned in his lifetime.

They left the airport, and despite the traffic it wouldn't take long to reach Cerulean in time,

Suddenly Daisy quickly made a sharp turn, as a car nearly forced them off the road, as Max shouted that their in trouble. Diasy managed to regain control of her car, as she increased speed in order to chase the car ahead, while Brock borrowed her phone to call highway police patrol in the area.

Seeing a glimpse of those in the car, Brock recognized them instantly, as he saw the car drive off in the distance, not being able to keep up with its speed, Daisy's car wasn't fast enough.

-So they are the ones that battled Misty into becoming the gym leader Daisy?

- Yeah it's them, Brock told us how they met up with Misty, they have caused more trouble than necessary, that's why they are banned from ever coming to Cerulean City ever again.

- So what are they doing here, then, do you think it has something to do with Misty´s Birthday?

- Perhaps. We'll report this incident to Officer Jenny at Cerulean City once we reach the gym.

Delia's phonebill must have been through the roof, as she marked every person in her phonebook who was coming to the party. The doorbell suddenly rang, as Professor Oak and Tracey came by.

- Hi there Delia. I have arranged so that my crew at the corral and lab have the day off on Misty´s birthday so that they can enjoy this event as well, and for us to use the entire premises as well.

- It's amazing how much we all can do when we work together Miss Ketchum: A celebration show for Misty at the gym, a public party afterwards, the big event at the corral and last a final gathering here with you. So everything turned out fine with Misty when she left hours ago?

- Yes, she didn't suspect a thing, and if everything works as we planned she will never forget this party in her whole life. By the way, May, Max and Brock should have arrived by now in Kanto.

- Due to the traffic they haven't probably got to Cerulean yet. So, how many are coming?

- Well I managed to speak with Ritchie; he's taking the train so he'll be here when it arrives to Saffron. Princess Sara and the gymleader Rudy send their best wishes; they're too busy to come.

-Misty spoke so kindly of them, especially Sara, it would have been nice for her and Togetic to come by and visit. Oh well, as for my list, I have invited a few that will really surprise her.

An egg clock then went off, as Delia told Mr Mime to take out the brownies from the oven, as Oak took off his coat and sat on a chair to rest his lumbago. Tracey left a covered painting next to a table and entered the kitchen to greet Mr Mime, using Psychic to flip the brownies.

- It wasn't easy to find a gift when she was travelling around with Ash and Brock, but as she stayed behind me and Tracey really got to know her a lot better than before, isn't it so Tracey?

- Yeah, we barely were together when Brock returned and they left for Johto, but as she has come by often it was easier to know what she'd really want as a gift, so I decided to make her a portrait of everyone that will come at the private gathering. Got my pencils and colours with me.

- I think it's a great and personal gift coming from you Tracey, I'm sure she will love it, especially with your creative skills. Well mine was the trip to Shinnoh for her; I really hope she'll enjoy herself there, because what comes afterwards when she returns is nothing in comparison to it.

- I was concerned about her safety due to the resent events with Team Aqua, Magma and Galactic, so I consulted the Pokemon League council to offer some protection for her along the way there.

- Its very kind of you Professor, but I'm sure we underestimate Misty far too much.

Misty and Felix continued to talk, as Ash stood in a corner and watched from a distance, when suddenly someone grabbed him and escorted him out of the area. It was the airport security.

- Either you're a stalker kid, or you really need to get yourself a girlfriend, stop starring ok?!

Being left with a warning, Ash suddenly remembered his flight, as he ran off to the locker, took his luggage, and went for the gate which was minutes away from closing, obviously not hearing the final call due to him talking to Felix previously and then the shock of seeing Misty.

Arriving in time, Ash was asked to hand over the ticket, but being who he is, Ash forgot his ticket at the table where Felix was. Begging the stewardess, the plane got prepared to take off in a minute or so, as she said that the flight cannot be delayed. Not able to get a partial refund without the ticket, Ash sobbed, feeling so stupid for missing his flight, not sure what to do.

Consoled by Pikachu, it suddenly got aggressive, as Ash asked what was wrong. Seeing what Pikachu saw, Ash grinned, as he backed away and kept himself concealed among the moving crowd, as a group of bodyguards came out of a gate and escorted someone. It was Giovanni.

Missing the flight, the same as Ash's, due to his delayed flight from Seafoam Islands, Giovanni had ordered his men to use his personal jet and come pick him up at the airport.

Suddenly Ash was shocked and afraid, as he noticed that Giovanni was headed toward the restaurant area, where Felix and Misty still were at. Ash was helpless, as Giovanni then saw them.

- Hello there Felix, what a coincidence to see you here! What are you doing here?

Greeting Giovanni, Felix noticed that Misty froze, immediately recognizing his voice, luckily he hadn't seen her as she had the magazine in front of her. She was too afraid to do anything drastic.

- Good to see you too, it's been awhile since I offered you my services, but nevertheless an old client is still a potential one. You seem to travel lately with a heavy entourage nowadays.

- Yes, after everything that is happening I thought it would be best to be on the safe side.

- Of course. I'm here as a personal bodyguard for a gym leader, she's travelling to Shinnoh today.

- Oh I see, always a pleasure to meet new people that are in the same line of work as I am.

Felix asked Misty what was wrong, seeing the terrified look on her face, as if the devil stood in front of her. She whispered something to Felix, but Giovanni interrupted her weak plea for help.

- She's acting quite bizarre, I don't know what could make her act like this, and it's odd…

- Oh don't be so shy miss, there's nothing to be afraid of, especially me. What is your name?

About to rush in to get her out of there, Ash suddenly got a brainstorm, as he ran of to the helpdesk and asked them to call out for Giovanni. Hearing the speakers, Giovanni told his bodyguards to see who was calling for him, as they left to check it out. Ash quickly hid himself.

Suddenly Felix noticed that Ash forgot his ticket, and that it was next to Misty´s, and that both where in front of Giovanni. Seeing them, Giovanni was about to look at them when Felix quickly took one of them, hoping to get Ash's ticket. Giovanni read the ticket, as Felix hoped for the best.

- Ash K? Is it perhaps short for Ashley? Which gym are you in charge of, in Kanto, maybe Johto?

Reacting a bit to the ticket, Misty knew she couldn't keep it up for too long, as she again tried to communicate with Felix, not talking too loud should Giovanni overhear what she said to Felix.

Suddenly a food fight erupted between the two Pokemon that did it before, as security came and escorted the trainers and their Pokemon from the table and away from the area, as it proved to be the miracle distraction that Misty needed, as she pulled Felix next to her and whispered to him.

- What? What do you mean he's a bad guy? Why won't you show yourself to him Misty?

Vaguely hearing her name, Giovanni turned around, as Misty quickly stood up and was about to run off before he sees her, as suddenly she froze. Giovanni had stood up and grabbed her hand.

- What was your name? Misty? You're the gym leader of Cerulean City in the Kanto region?

- Yeah it's her, guess the ticket you read was from a friend that forgot it here, my friend Ashton.

Felix left them to go find Ash, as it was too late to flee: Misty had no choice but to turn around

- Yes, that's me... forgive me, I'm shy when it comes to meeting strangers and people like you…

- You act like you have met me before, but I don't recall ever meeting you previously…

Finding Ash, Felix asked him what was going on with Misty, as Ash told him everything.

- So you're saying that Giovanni Mortegio, Kanto´s most skilled and favoured gym leader, is leader of Team Rocket? Do you have any idea how absurd and crazy that claim sounds Ash?!

- He seems to still not remember what happened in Johto, but his memory might be triggered again… Felix, do whatever you can to get Misty out of there, she can crack at any moment…

Returning, the bodyguards told Giovanni that it must have been a prank call, as Misty quickly managed to grab her ticket and Ash's, open to the possibility that the Ash she knows is nearby.

- We haven't meet, that's why I'm a bit nervous, I never had the possibility to meet you in person.

- Well don't be, I'm just a regular gym leader just like you and the others are. I have heard a lot about the water shows that take place in your gym, they have been reviewed well by the press.

Felix returned, as he excused himself and Misty, telling Giovanni that something unexpected had occurred and that they have to leave. Suddenly the speakers called out to Giovanni, telling him there is an important phonecall for him. Understanding, Giovanni bid them farewell, as he left.

Feeling faint, Misty sat down, as Felix brought a glass of water to her, hoping she would recover from the apparently frightening encounter she had. Ash kept himself at a distance, keeping an eye on Giovanni, which went to the desk to receive the private phonecall from someone.

- If he had recognized me… my face … I don't know what would have happened... to me…

- Jesus your pulse is huge, go to the bathroom and splash some water on your face will ya?

Misty excused herself, as she ran off to the ladies room. Ash took the opportunity to go get his ticket. Felix then told him that Misty has it, and that she won't be away for long. Suddenly Felix reacted, as Giovanni returned to the table, coming by to give one last farewell to them.

- Hi there, I suppose you're another friend, or perhaps a bodyguard to protect Miss Williams?

- No… I'm just here to get my ticket back, I forgot it earlier here, and it was mixed up with his.

- Oh so you must be Ash K. Well it seems you missed your flight young man. But I'm heading back to Kanto, so I'd be more than glad to give you a lift there if you should need it.

Having calmed herself down, Misty noticed that Giovanni was back at the table, and talking to someone beside Felix, but she couldn't see due to the bodyguards blocking the view.

Fearful that Ash really was there, she could only watch as Giovanni then left along with his bodyguards, as Ash was among them, reluctantly accepting his proposal due to his flight and to keep Misty away.


	4. Chapter 4: Cerulean Reception!

_**Chapter 4: Cerulean Reception!**_

They finally arrived at Cerulean, as Brock and Daisy took out the luggage while Max and May were greeted by Violet and Lily. Preparations had already been initiated to make sure that nothing could and should go wrong. Brock and Daisy went to the house to drop off their luggage, as May and Max were given a quick tour of the gym.

After the quick tour, they arrived at the pool area, as May and Max took notice that the Pokemon weren't in the pool, and asked if they could call them forth.

- Misty all of them with her in order to impress the investors, but if you look at this poster we have prepared to put up in the hallway, you can see all of the Pokemon that we have here in the gym.

- Wow you all have so adorable Pokemon, it's a shame they aren't indigenous to Hoenn!

- Its thanks to Misty, no way I would let my nails go through all that hard work, and Lily is to lazy to do any work at all, The Pokemon wouldn't have become so strong if Misty hadn't battled so many challengers. She's really dedicated to the gym, and we're really proud of our little sister.

- Watching her battle when she came to Hoenn was awesome; did she take Gyarados with her?

- Well she needs it to be able to show off her skills and Pokemon to the investors, with some more money flowing into the place our life would be a lot more easier, Tracey wouldn't need to come so often to help, not that I think that Daisy wouldn't mind a visit from Mr Sketchit right Violet?

- Yeah, Ash told me and Max of him, can't wait to meet him and Miss Ketchum at Pallet Town.

Brock and Daisy then came, along with some carts filled with decorative pieces and lights.

- Delia just called, everything is in motion in Pallet Town as well, so all we need to do is do our part. Daisy is giving me a ride to Pewter so that I can check on my family; you two can stay behind with Lily and Violet and prepare most of the easy stuff until I come back ok?

Brock left with Daisy, as Max checked out cool Pokemon masks while May adored the elegant costumes, as Lily and Violet let them goof around until they really needed to help them with stuff.

Unaware, they were being watched, three sinister shadows were seen on the dome.

- So Miss Ponytails is away and her sisters are planning a party… well we'd love to crash it…

Tracey was at the corral, managing some last minute paperwork before going back to Delia, as the doorbell rang. Opening the door, Sparky jumped onto Tracey, as Ritchie greeted him.

- Hey you made it, I guess getting a train wasn't too easy huh?

- Indeed, the train was full of people wanting to see Professor Elm in Saffron, luckily some guy

Got sick, probably bad trainfood, so I managed to get his seat, and the bus ride was alright.

- Well just sit back, I'm finishing up for the day, afterwards we'll grab these boxes and take them to Delia, I thought I'd spare Professor Oak the trouble of carrying them all by himself.

Ritchie entered, as Sparky sat on a sofa while Tracey continued to store the paper away in their respective place, Ritchie entered the small room with Oak's older books, wanting to see some of his previous work. A book caught his eye, as he took it out and checked it out.

- Its amazing how skilled Oak was at drawing when he was young, he could have been an artist.

- Most of the pieces in the hallway is his work, he's already an artist in my eyes, just not world famous or so. I've seen some of his older ones and I'm amazing that they still look new.

- Looks here are an old picture of him. Seems he's there with Miss Ketchum and someone else.

- Oh yeah, I think I saw that one, I think it's at a wedding reception, I suspect Delia got married.

- Even back then they seemed to have a blast. But wait; did she marry this guy next to Oak?

- I think that is Oak's son, Michael. Never saw who Delia married that day, doesn't seem to be a picture of them, guess they're privately stored somewhere else. Guess it's kinda personal to him...

Ritchie put the book back, as he went to Sparky, apparently hungry due to all the travelling.

- Well, seems my powerpack needs some chow, I'll go to the kitchen to check for leftovers.

Tracey was almost done, when suddenly Ritchie shrieked and fell onto the floor. Tracey immediate ran to kitchen, only to see Muk giving Ritchie a hug bigger than he can handle.

- Muk get off right now, don't mess up his only pair of travelling clothes!

- Its ok, I need to be more aware, thankfully it was Muk and not a shelf full of books.

Muk backed off, as Ritchie opened the fridge, seeing nothing but empty packages and bottles. Suspecting Muk to be the one responsible, Tracey went to the lab and took the Pokeball, as he recalled Muk and stored him in the lab. Apologising, Tracey locked the place up and left with Ritchie to Delia, as Sparky checked out the glass and delicate plates inside the boxes.

Delia left the door open, as she picked fresh vegetables from the garden while Oak set up the decorative pieces from wall to wall, as Mr Mime took the boxes and nicely put the content onto a table. Sparky entered the kitchen, as it snatched a brownie without anyone noticing.

- Ok everything is prepared over here, so what did you get for Misty?

-It's a secret; really want to make it a big surprise for everyone, and you?

- I'm going to make a portrait, so do look your best because the moment will last forever.

Delia went inside with a basket full of fruit and vegetables, as Oak told her that his lumbago thanks her for not doing work that is below the waist. Delia chuckled, as she told Mr Mime to clean the content of the basket and begin to work on the fruit salad.

Getting there in time, Daisy parked beside the house, as Brock invited her in. Shocked by what he saw, Brock ran up to the top floor, only to see his worst nightmare: Pink walls and flower decals,

- I always thought you were a ladies man Brock, but this seems to totally prove me wrong…

- Nono, it's just my mom, probably having one of her very unwelcome obsessions once again.

Brock shouted out for Forest, as he then heard footsteps in the kitchen. Brock sledded down the stairrail, took a giant leap and grabbed someone, as burning fury was seen in Brock's eyes.

- Oh, hi bro… I just came by the kitchen to get something to eat… and… um… well…

- You were to take care of things while I was away… WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?!

- Yeah, mom is into feng-shui lately, it's better if you close your eyes and walk around blind.

- Easy Brock, I'm sure your brother did his best, besides it ain´t all too bad, the floor is awesome.

Suddenly a soft whisper was heard, as Brock opened the kitchen door and looked out, as he saw a young girl outside, apparently waiting for Forrest. Embarrassed, Forrest explained himself.

- I thought that while mom, dad and you weren't home, I'd invite one of my friends over.

- So my little bro finally has taken the step to become solid as a Brockman!

- Schsh, doesn't embarrass him more than he already is. Let's go see your other brothers and sisters.

Telling him some rules, Brock let the girl in and wished him good luck, as he then told Daisy to follow him to the gym. Opening the gate, Brock's reaction was really not of the happy kind.

Even worse decoration than the interior of the house, Brock reluctantly entered; as he saw his brothers and sisters spend time with the gym Pokemon. Daisy entered as well, greeting everyone.

- Hey all, Big Brother is back for awhile, hope you have been good while I was away in Hoenn.

- Hey, you finally got a girl, are we going to have a wedding, now that you found your angel?

Blushing, Daisy explained that she's not his type and that she's Misty´s sister. Brock handed out some gifts from Hoenn to everyone, and checked out Golem and Steelix, crying in embarrassment over the ridiculous decals and decorations of the gym they once were proud to have as a home.

- Guess you can never beat this gym; you'll faint of laughter before you call out your Pokemon!

Brock's cellphone rang, as he answered the call. It was Lola. Excusing him, Brock entered a storage room, only to a second later scream his lungs out at his mother. Daisy chuckled, as she checked out the structure of the gym while checking out the Pokemon as well.

Brock then came out, exhausted from whatever brief discussion he managed to squeeze in among his screams of fury. Brock went back to the house and entered the kitchen to prepare some food for the family, as everyone went back to the house to await his culinary delights, even Daisy was eager to try out his food, hearing from Misty how any bad day would fade away with a taste of his food.

Misty approached Felix, as the pilot called for their flight. Felix was ready to leave when Misty then stopped him, as she took out Ash's ticket and demanded that Felix told her the whole truth.

- I don't know what to say, it was Ashton that you saw earlier with the magazine, not this Ketchum guy you're referring to, never meet this Ash. Come on, let's go aboard now ok?

Wanting to believe his story, Misty was still uneasy should her suspicions prove to be right, as she saw Giovanni's private jet take off, she then took out her ticket and was ready to pass the gate.

James, Jessie and Meowth were aboard the jet, hoping for a free snack and some luxuries, as they freaked out that the plane suddenly took off, indicating that Giovanni was on it.

- What do we do, food doesn't magically reappear in the fridge with wishful thinking!

- Oh Jess, if the boss finds out then we'll never get a promotion until the next ice age…

- Once again our dreams for a free meal get obliterated, and we too if we don't think fast!

They peaked through the curtains, as they saw Giovanni and his men, but couldn't see Ash as his seat was facing towards them. Curious, they decided to eavesdrop on the conversation.

- Enjoy yourself, do eat something or see a movie, I have some fresh food and The Path of…

- It's alright; I'll just sit here and read the magazines, thanks anyway for your offer…

Keeping his face hidden as much as he could, Ash didn't want to risk triggering Giovanni's memory. Suddenly Giovanni noticed that Ash's backpack moved slightly, as he picked it up from the floor and opened it up, as Pikachu jumped out. Now seen, Pikachu had to play along like Ash.

- Oh poor thing, why would you put it in there, don't you have it with you or in its Pokeball?

- Pikachu is… a bit afraid of flights, so it feels safe when it's in my packback, want in again pal?

Nodding, Pikachu jumped back in, as Giovanni closed it and put it back next to Ash.

- Oh my god… the twerp is next to the boss! It doesn't get any better than this!

- The yellow rodent, served on a flying plate to the boss, it's a dream come true!

- Jess, Jimmie, we got one problem though: We didn't catch it, so we won't get the credit…

Sobbing in despair, they decided not to intervene and ruin their prize and pride, as they thought about how come Giovanni didn't remember the events in Johto nor Ash's face.

- So you got any family in Kanto, any friends that support you during your journeys?

- Yeah I got some, they're great. I'm meeting my mom later today to celebrate something...

Misty sat next to Felix, trying to think of anything else than what happened earlier, as the stewardess came with the food cart and handed out the meals. Suddenly someone shrieked.

Several passengers noticed Misty, as they threw themselves over one another in an attempt to get an autograph and talk to her. Glad for a change, Misty thanked them and fulfilled their requests.

- Seems you're more popular than you think, even in the Hoenn region you got some great fans.

- Guess so, now I know how my sisters had it when they were on their world tour.

- So what's the deal with the Ketchum guy seems you were really concerned about him.

- I travelled a lot with him these past years, but he had to go without me because I had to be in charge of the gym. I visited him once in Hoenn, and thankfully he's the same as he has always.

- I don't have many friends in my line of work; my friends are usually my business associates.

- Speaking of business, I'd love for you to check in with me at the hotel, no need to sleep over at the Pokemon Center or camp outside; it's the least I can do for you accompanying me.

- Don't worry, as soon as I got the request from Professor Oak I immediately rented a room for my visit in Shinnoh, so I'll only be a few doors away should you ever need something from me.

Some younger fans then gathered and wanted to talk to Misty, as Felix got off his aisle seat and took a walk. Misty then sat on his seat and chattered with her loyal fans and lovely admirers.

- Hey one at a time, I can't her ya if you keep talking over each other ok? Ok, one at a time!

- What's your favourite Pokemon?

- Where are you going to?

- You got a boyfriend?

Overwhelmed with questions, Misty answered as best she could, as Felix watched over her.

Tracey helped Mr Mime follow the recipes, as Delia shrieked. Everyone rushed out, as they saw Delia, almost crushing the delivery man to death with her vicegrip hug, as another guy opened the truck. Several Machoke came out with exclusive flowers, chocolate and candy, loads of them.

- This must have cost a mild fortune; do you think Ash managed to save up for all of this?

- I don't think so Professor, as we know Ash he isn't really the flower kind of guy.

- Help me put these on the ground Ritchie; gosh the flowers are so adorable that I wanna hug them!

Checking the sender, Tracey saw that it's from Mary and Rudy from Trobida, as Tracey gave the delivery guys and the Machoke a generous tip. The crew Pokemon got back in the truck and left.

Delia then saw a pearl necklace among the candy, as she admired its sparkle and quality.

- If I didn't know any better you'd think that it's Miss Ketchum´s birthday and not Misty´s.

- That's the thing Ritchie; every chick will react to an awesome gift like that pearl necklace.

Mr Mime ran out, as it came out with samples on how the food tasted. Tasting, Delia approved it all, as Tracey and Ritchie took the candy and chocolate, putting them into the freezer in case the sun would get too strong and melt them if left outside. Delia still remained in an overjoyed state.

- Oh this Rudy must really have a soft spot on Misty; she is going to freak out even more than me!

- Well Ash did battle him for the badge, but somehow it seems Rudy battled for something else…

The phone rang, as Delia ran in to answer. Talking for awhile, she then hang up and went out.

- Brock just called, he's about to leave back to Cerulean City from Pewter City, and he told me that Ash didn't manage to get a plane ticket! How could this have happened, I have to call him!

- It's probably overbooked due to Professor Elm's lecture at Saffron, I'm sure Ash has found another way of getting here in time, he wouldn't miss this for the whole world.

-There, I sent him a message on his beeper. Still Tracey, I won't just stand here and do nothing, if he doesn't call me in 1 hour I'm even prepared to ask the Kanto militia to go get him in time!


	5. Chapter 5: Prepare For Trouble!

_**Chapter 5: Prepare For Trouble!**_

The private jet landed in Kanto, as Giovanni and Ash got out of the gate. Giovanni then asked if Ash would need a ride. Lying about having someone waiting for him with a ride, Ash ran off as Giovanni went outside and entered his limousine. Relieved that nothing happened, Ash's beeper suddenly rang.

Reading the message from Delia, Ash went to a payphone and called Pallet Town. Tracey answered, as Ash told him that he was at the Kanto airport and would take the bus first to Saffron City and later go to Pallet Town. Delia then quickly got on the phone and asked why Ash was even going to Saffron City.

Knowing he'd remain for hours to explain, Ash told Delia to trust him, as he hung up and went to a cash machine. He put in a check, as the machine accepted it and opened up a hatch. Ash took the money that was inside and left for the bus station. Make sure it's clear; Ash then took Pikachu out of the backpack.

- It's safe now pal, he's gone... man if Officer Jenny or the police had been here, I would have told them everything... as crazy as Felix thinks I am for saying that, he really doesn't know it's the truth...

A limousine suddenly parked in front of the bus station, as a suspicious blue-haired man held up a sign with Ash's name on it. Ash then approached the limousine, as the man told him to hop inside.

- Courtesy of our boss, so he offered us to drive you wherever you might want, so get in boy!

- I don't know, I'd rather prefer the bus... didn't he leave with his own limousine escort already?

- We're his backup in case there ever is a need for a second limousine to take care of someone like you!

Knowing it'll save him time and some cash, Ash decided to take a chance, as he entered the limousine. Pikachu sat on his lap, as the driver was concealed with a dark window. The man entered the front seat, as the limousine drove off. The female driver then asked Ash where he would like them to drive to.

- Saffron City, I have some shopping to do there for a friend of mine. Please hurry if you can, if I'm fast enough I might make it in time to help my friends at the gym... either way, thank you for the ride!

- Just doing our duty... and don't worry, we'll use some shortcuts to get there in time... trust us...

The plane landed in Shinnoh, as Misty and Felix stepped out of the airport. A limousine was waiting for Misty, as Felix was about to get a cab. Misty immediately stopped him and asked for him to come along.

- Hey, so far we've shared the same flight, you might as well take a ride with me Felix, come with me!

- You're very kind, but you told me this was privately arranged, so I'd rather give you some privacy...

Not taking a no for an answer, Misty pushed him into the car, as she jumped in. The limousine drove off towards the hotel, as Misty was amazed, finding a letter from Delia in which there was a pass for a massage, spa and everything else included in the package. Felix took the brochure about the hotel.

- This is just too much... I can't believe that Delia did all of this for me... how can I ever repay her...

- Seems you're very loved by the people you know, in general trainers might only see you as another gym leader to battle, but from what I have learned today about you... you're really one of a kind.

Blushing, Misty told Felix to stop, but as he then wanted to talk about security, Misty stopped him.

- I know you're in duty, but please, I would very much want you to relax a bit and have some fun Felix!

- I will once I know its safe... I don't know how much you have experienced, but in my line of work the world is very different. Beneath this world of fun and joy, there's another dangerous world Misty...

Thinking about the incident at the airport, Misty agreed, as she decided to let Felix do his job. Going through her schedule, Misty´s Pokegear suddenly rang. Misty excused herself and answered the call.

It was the gym investors. Misty asked if something was wrong, as a big smile was carved into her face. Thanking them countless times, Misty would literary jump of joy if she weren't in the limousine.

- It was the gym investors... for some reason our meeting has been cancelled, because they have already decided to invest in the gym! They've even asked me to take them there whenever I have the time!

- I'm very glad to hear that, guess you can now let go of all the tension and stress, and fully enjoy your short vacation Misty. Besides, my job just got a lot easier, no need for me to worry so much about you.

- Are you kidding, I'm gonna meet them right now and take them home with me on the next flight! I know that Delia wanted me to have this short vacation, but this really is an opportunity I can't miss Felix!

Arriving at the hotel, Misty took off like a rocket towards the desk, as she asked for a phone to use. Immediately calling the investors, she gave them a suggestion to leave whenever they're ready. Felix got out of the limousine but didn't take out the bags, knowing Misty might even return to the airport immediately. Done, Misty then asked the desk clerk if she could use the package at a later date.

Checking the computer, the clerk took Misty´s package certificate and gave her a new one. Misty asked what it was, as she suddenly froze. Felix went to her and asked what was wrong. Looking as if she would nearly faint, Felix looked at the certificate and was left speechless. It was from Giovanni.

- Wow... no wonder he's Kanto´s favourite... he didn't just give a total refund to Delia, but he even gave you a free pass throughout the year, with everything included... you sure he's as bad as you say he is?

Misty was left not only completely speechless about what she had just received, but now also what Felix said to her. She got involved too far, now fearing that Giovanni eventually would check up on her from time to time, clearly doing a few favours for her after their brief encounter with each other at the airport.

Not sure if she should use it or not, Misty then thought of Ash. Asking to use the phone again, Misty called the Pokemon Center in Hoenn, as Nurse Joy responded. Wanting to know the truth once and for all, Misty asked to talk to Ash, telling Nurse Joy that it was a very big emergency. Knowing she had no choice, Nurse Joy told Misty that Ash postponed his matches and hasn't come back ever since he left.

Knowing his cover might be blown, Felix was about to toss away Ash's ticket, but as Misty ended the call, she saw him throw the ticket in the garbage can. Felix then asked her if something was wrong.

- Apparently Ash postponed all his matches... and he even went to the airport not to say goodbye to a friend, but to leave to Kanto... Felix please, tell me the truth... was it Ash? Did we meet him there?

Not sure what to say, Felix then saw Misty reach into the garbage can, as she picked up the ticket. Seeing a trainer ID, Misty memorized it, as she put the ticket inside her purse. Knowing it might be suspicious if he'd want the ticket back, Felix told Misty that they never met Ash at the airport.

Knowing a way to find out the truth, Misty decided to put all of it aside for the moment to disorient Felix, and focus on the gym investors. She received another message through her Pokegear that the gym investors already reserved a private jet for Kanto, and that they would be honoured if she joined them.

Max and May were helping out with the final decorations, as Violet and Lily went to the front desk at the entrance to check the inbox, seeing how many would be invited to the show they have planned. Suddenly the power went off, as Violet and Lily went to the power box to check if there'd been a circuit break. Completely dark in the pool area, May told Max to stay still and not risk fall into the pool.

Suddenly something accidentally pushed Max, as he fell into the pool. Hearing Max splash, May immediately went towards the sound, as she grabbed hold of him and pulled him out of the pool. The power returned and the lights went back on, as Violet and Lily came back, seeing a horrifying sight.

All the prepared decorations were ripped apart, and the costumes that were on the floor were totally destroyed. Asking about what happened; Max told them that he got pushed into the pool. Lily then immediately went to the desk to call Officer Jenny, believing that the three brothers were responsible.

- How can they be so cruel, something bad could have happened to Max, he's lucky he didn't hit his head on the concrete floor... and now all the beautiful dresses and set up decorations, all destroyed...

Suddenly Lily shrieked, as Violet ran off to the desk to ask what was wrong. Shrieking as well, May went to them and asked what was happening. Seeing what they saw, May shrieked as well. Curious to what the fuss is about, Max went to the desk, as all three then pushed his face onto the computer screen.

Seeing it too, Max checked his glasses to make sure what he saw was true. A near limitless amount of money had been transferred to the gym's bank account, as Violet and Lily quickly forgot all about what just happened and instead quickly called Brock's house to tell Daisy about the recent money input.

- With this we can buy all new costumes and decorations, not to mention keeping the gym in top condition, never have to worry about saving a few bucks by turning off the lights... we're rich!

Sharing her sister's enthusiasm, Violet took the phone and made a few calls. Abit jealous, Max was still happy for them, as May told him to come with her to change his clothes before he gets a cold. Suddenly an email came, as Lily opened it. The happiness quickly turned into worryness. It was from Misty.

Telling them that she would return to Kanto on the next flight with the gym investors, Misty wanted them to prepare the gym in time, having it in top condition. Lily then told Violet about the mail.

Getting the call from the gym, Daisy shrieked with joy, as Brock ran to her, asking what happened. Kissing Brock with joy, Daisy danced around, as he remained speechless. Applauses were heard, as his siblings stood behind him. Embarrassed, Brock then went to Daisy and asked what happened.

Daisy told Brock everything, as she immediately excused herself and jumped into her car. Telling him she'd come back later to pick him up, Daisy immediately took off towards Cerulean City. Brock took the phone and called Pallet Town, as Oak answered the phone. Brock told him what just happened.

Having left the city area, the limousine was driving in a forest area, as Ash asked the driver if it really was a good shortcut. Not getting any answer from them, Ash was about to knock on the window, when suddenly he was strapped down. Before Pikachu could react, a part of the backseat opened, as it got sucked into the trunk. Not able to get lose, Ash asked what was going on, as the window was lowered.

- Prepare for trouble, we got a twerp in the back!

- Make it double, we finally got Pikachu in the sack!

Ash shrieked, pissed off that they even followed him to Kanto after what happened in the airport.

- Oh please not again! For once leave me alone, this is the last thing I need right now! Seriously!

- As expected of a twerp, whiny and twerpy. But don't worry me and Jess will grant your wish soon.

The trunk then opened up, as Meowth came out, carrying Pikachu in an electric-safe sack.

- Just as a precaution, we won't let you go until we're way gone, for once we have a good chance of success! Finally the boss will give us what we deserve. Ok you two, call forth the Meowth-balloon!

It got dead silent, as Jessie looked at Meowth and James, awkwardly starring at one another. Asking them again about the balloon, Jessie immediately knew what was wrong, as she shrieked with fury.

- You see... me and Jimmie didn't exactly plan that far, we kinda expected to fail again Jess... so...

- You're telling me that the only thing we can use to escape is the limousine?! With a twerp in it?!

- Well you certainly didn't do any better either Jessie; you're supposed to be the brain of our trio!

- Well you two really proved that statement true... guess we'll have to improvise in the end...

Gagging Ash and putting him tied up in the trunk, Team Rocket quickly got back into the limousine and drove to Viridian City, wanting to park in front of the gym and deliver Pikachu to Giovanni directly.

Finally reaching Viridian City, Team Rocket got out of the limousine and went to the gym. Their victory quickly turned into defeat, as a sign mentioned that Agatha has replaced Giovanni as the gymleader.

- How are we now supposed to give Pikachu to the boss, we can't exactly go give it to him at HQ, we got a major twerp in the trunk! You two better come up with something, we can't stay here all day!

- We can always call him and arrange a secret meeting, or maybe send Pikachu through express mail?

Getting a headache from James's stupidity, Jessie asked Meowth for any ideas, but he was totally dry.

- Figures...guess it's up to me to make things work as usual... since we have the twerp already, we might as well take all his Pokemon and send them to the boss through the Pokemon Center. It's a perfect idea!

Getting back into the limousine again, they drove off into a secluded area, as they opened up the trunk. Seeing Ash, he was not moving at all, as Meowth poked him. Believing he's playing a trick, they then tickled his feet but got worried as Ash didn't react at all at their attempts. Ash was totally unconscious.

- James, did you accidently slam the trunk at the twerp, or perhaps let the engine run for too long?

- I... think its number two... oh boy, we really messed up didn't we? This was more stupid than usual!

- Well we can't let this destroy our chance to deliver Pikachu to the boss! James, you'll take the twerp to

A hospital while I'll head to the Pokemon Center to send Pikachu to the boss. Meowth, you go with him!

Misty and Felix arrived at the airport, as Felix went to the desk to cancel their tickets to Kanto. With him occupied, Misty took the opportunity and went to a computer. Going to the official league site, Misty went to the participant section and clicked on Ash's profile, as she compared the trainer ID number.

Seeing Misty at the computer and a glimpse of Ash's picture, Felix knew it was all over, as he finished the ticket refunding. Getting the receipts, Felix then went to her, as Misty quickly changed to another site.

- I already saw it Misty... I'm sorry for lying to you... he specifically asked that you'd not know...

- I would have done the same thing in his place... but Felix... tell me...did he leave together... with him?

Nodding, Misty immediately threw herself over to a payphone, as she called Pallet Town. Delia answered, as Misty asked if Ash was home. Understanding that Misty somehow figured it out, Delia told Misty that Ash would take the bus home, but strangely enough wasn't on the recent bus that came.

Hanging up, Misty then used her Pokegear and tried to call his, but got no response. Extremely worried, Misty then called Pewter City but got no answer due to Brock and the others being at the gym. Calling the Cerulean Gym, there was no answer there either since everyone already left for Saffron City.

Fearing the worst, Misty decided to call the Cerulean City police, as she reached Jenny. Telling Misty that she got a call from her sisters regarding an attack at the gym, and that shrieks were heard before the call was cut off. Not gathering her men until she got more information, Jenny asked what was going on.

About to tell Jenny everything that went through her panicked mind, Felix suddenly took the Pokegear and told Jenny they would call back in a moment, as he told Misty not to make any wild speculations.

- I understand your deep concern after what you both told me... but you can't make such assumptions with anything concrete. If what you believe is even true, calling the police might make it even worse.

- I have to do something Felix! It can't be a coincidence that no one answered after all this happened, I know that something has happened... this is your area of work, so I need you to help me through this...

Knowing Misty is desperate, Felix told her that he would take care of it, as he took forth his own Pokegear and called Officer Jenny. Reaching her, Felix walked away a bit to talk more privately.

Suddenly Misty had to pull herself together, as the gym investors arrived at the desk. Consisting of rich, middle-aged men and women, they asked if their flight was ready, as they then saw Misty and walked towards her. Having a welcoming smile, Misty still was terrified of what might have happened to Ash.

Greeting them, Misty filled them in on everything they wanted to know, as she then saw that Felix was back at the desk and appeared to buy a new ticket. Not able to go to him without leaving the gym investors, Misty was forced to remain with them, as she then saw him go through the gate without her.


	6. Chapter 6: Department Store Gourmet!

_**Chapter 6: Department Store Gourmet!**_

Arriving at Saffron City, they split up, as May went with Max to a different section of the Department Store while Violet and Lily were in another section. Looking for a perfect gift to Misty, May went through many different shelves but didn't seem to find anything that caught her full attention.

Looking for a gift as well, Max looked at some tech gadgets Misty might want and could put to good use, but saw that the latest models were priced so high that their price tags were double the normal size.

- Well we know giftcards are ruled out since money won't be a problem anymore for Misty and her sisters … but I have already went through this entire section and found nothing... what about you Max?

- For a guy like me these things are epically awesome, but it doesn't perhaps suit Misty too much, and what might suit her has a pricetag I haven´t even seen in my dreams... maybe we need something else?

- Well we could combine our money to get her a joined gift, but I know by doing that I'll just end up all day here, arguing with you on what we should give her, so I think the best thing is separate gifts right?

Knowing May is spot-on, Max was left clueless as to what to get for Misty, but didn't even waste any time asking Lily and Violet, best left alone since they were on a spending spree in the other sections.

Something then caught May's attention, as she gently entered the crystal merchandise section, not wanting to risk breaking anything by accident. Max carefully followed her further into the section.

- Wow, I have never seen so much crystal ever! It really looks nice... have you seen anything here May?

As if she was in a trance, May went further until she reached a more secluded part, which even had its own theft protection system in case a thief ever would attempt to steal what May had her gaze fixed on.

Max then saw that a piece of cloth covered something, as Max asked what it was that May had found.

- I have only heard about it on the radio... and seen it during the most elegant fashion conventions on TV, and now... I'm actually in front of it... something I have been dying to see in real-life ever since I saw it...

Footsteps were heard, as security guards appeared behind them. Putting up a big grin, they kept a watchful eye on May and Max, as a special spokeswoman for the product asked what they were doing.

Nervous not only by the guards but also that the spokeswoman was exactly one of those she had seen on TV before, May could barely utter words without giggling in excitement, almost fainting of anticipation.

- We're here to find a special gift for our friend, and my sister caught her eyes on this... what is it?

Telling the guards she'd handle it, the spokeswoman asked May if she knew about it. Nodding near a thousand times, the spokeswoman then took her hand and told her that she can remove the cloth if she wanted to. Holding the heavenly-soft, vividly golden fabric, May knew it was nothing compared to what was underneath it, as she gentle removed the cloth. Seeing it, May squirmed in pure girlish ecstasy.

It was a crystal mirror, handcrafted with a special reflective surface that would make any hideous face look like an angel, complimented by hand sculptured jewels, elegantly forming the mirror's framework.

Even Max was left speechless at what he saw, knowing Misty would probably have an even stronger reaction to it. May then gently picked Max up and put him in front of the mirror to see it for himself.

- I knew you would be just as speechless as me Max... look at yourself, if you wouldn't be my little brother I might even get a little crush on the face that's in that mirror right now... and me... look at me...

Put down as May looked at herself in various angles and poses, Max asked some information about it, as the spokeswoman told him anything he needed to know. Once the pricetag was brought up, May sulked despite being in front of the perfect mirror, as even Max nearly swallowed his tongue by the high price.

Understanding they apparently couldn't afford it, the spokeswoman put the cloth back on and asked them to step out of the section, as suddenly a mild shriek was heard. Gently tip-toeing not to risk breaking any crystals on the way, someone then arrived right in front of May and Max. It was Daisy.

Having arrived earlier at the gym, Daisy saw the note her sisters left behind and took off straight to Saffron City, as she fixed her eyes upon the golden cloth that took her by storm just like May. Instantly recognising Daisy, the spokeswoman quickly freshened herself up and invited Daisy for a little guide.

Daisy then told May and Max to come look with her, as May sarcastically told her that they were cast out. Seeing Daisy about to erupt like the Cinnabar Volcano, the spokeswoman then gagged the two, quickly proclaiming a simple misunderstanding, as she pushed them back into the crystal mirror booth.

Knowing the price is not for the faint of heart, Daisy asked if it was something May planned to buy for Misty, as May sulked, knowing she had just a puny amount in comparison to the hefty pricetag. The spokesman took forth a kind of list, as a big smile was carved into her otherwise money-hungry face.

Abit creeped out by her new freaky appearance, Max asked if there was a way they could pay for it on a yearly basis, as the spokeswoman quickly shrugged all previous hostility off and told them that if they buy anything else with the money they already have, they will get the crystal mirror absolutely free.

Thinking the spokeswoman gone insane, Max asked again if she was serious. The spokeswoman gave May the fullest attention and told her it wasn't a bad joke, as she asked Daisy how she knows the two.

Telling the spokeswoman who and where they were from, the spokeswoman excused herself once she found out who May and Max were, as she went aside to make an important phonecall. Daisy removed the cloth, as she and May again went into a frenzy, seeing their new appearance in the special surface.

Having ended the call, the spokeswoman returned and quickly changed her statement, telling May that if they buy anything else as well then she would get another mirror free of charge as well. It took a full second before May and Daisy's already occupied brains comprehended what it meant, and Max then knew what was coming and quickly put himself right behind the two, as the two fainted in an instant.

Brock then arrived as well due to Daisy calling him before on his cellphone, telling where they were, as Brock immediately saw the gorgeous spokeswoman and did what he does best to all beautiful women.

Occupied by supporting May and Daisy, Max was in no need to escort Brock away, as Brock went on overdrive as he saw himself in the crystal mirror. Being the narcissist he is, Brock knew that the mirror's rumoured effect is indeed true and potent, seeing May and Daisy on the floor as living but fainted proof.

It didn´t get any better when he saw the spokeswoman´s face reflected in the mirror, as Brock stupidly picked it up to give it his unhealthy affection. The alarm went off and sealed them inside an electric cage, as the guards arrived and realised the error. Resetting the system, they escorted Brock out of the section, crying in despair, proclaiming it´s a human rights violation to separate a man from that mirror.

Having slapped some life into May and Daisy, Max dragged them away from the apparently cursed mirror and back in the tech section, as he then asked May if they now could combine their money since they would get the mirror for free. Thinking it's a good idea, May asked Max what he had in mind.

Showing her the newest addition to the PokeNavi, Max himself burned in excitement of what it was capable of, as he showed that their money would be just enough to get it for Misty as a gift.

- I don't know Max, it seems overpriced, and unlike you, Misty doesn't have a whole year of reading the 1000 page manual that thing must have, she needs something simple and efficient that she can easily use.

- I think you underestimate her May, just because your braincells have no clue how to use these things doesn´t mean Misty can´t. What caught my attention to this one, is that not only does it include video capabilities that far exceed the previous models, but will make her Pokegear obsolete since its memory...

- I have no clue what you are saying Max, I don´t have enough nerdcells to understand alien language and it´s technology, so please, in normal and human speech, tell me what it can and can´t do ok?

- Fine... we know Misty´s been held at the gym for so long that she probably misses the time she used to have, travelling around with Ash and Brock. But with this thing...it will be almost as if she never left!

Having pulled himself together, Brock thought of a fitting gift for Misty, as Daisy joined Brock in his search. Telling him that when they don´t order takeout then Misty is usually the one that makes all the meals, that maybe he should get her something that can help her save time and energy in the kitchen.

Asking why she and her other sisters can´t help cook, Daisy quickly told Brock it´s a blessing they have Water Pokemon and a pool, or the gym would be pure ashes as soon as Misty lets them take over.

Reminded, Daisy asked him if Ash got anything for Misty, as Brock told her that whatever it is, it´s definitely something he probably hasn´t even told Delia, and knowing Ash, Brock just knew that he likely has saved the best present for last, and might even tease Misty with a decoy gift at first.

Brock checked out some kitchen appliances but didn´t find anything suitable in his fine taste in cooking, as Daisy took forth a cheap frying pan and thought it must cost a fortune. Having a good laugh, Brock then had a great idea, as he went to the Pokemon food section, specifically looking for something that Daisy previously joked about at the airport. Finding what he was searching for, Brock showed Daisy.

Suspecting it takes intense hard work and time to muster up the Pokemon food in the gym, Brock found special-crafted cans that are made specific to conserve any Pokemon food for vast periods of time, and also found the very same exported ingredients both he and Professor Ivy use in their food preparations.

Knowing it would take a huge load off Misty´s already burdened shoulders and get her more free time, Brock immediately went to a self-help computer to check the various food bundles and subscriptions.

May and Max appeared, as they already bought the tech gadget Max proposed, convincing May that it´s something that is sure to bring everyone closer together, even if they are far away from each other. Lily and Violet returned from the other sections, having four large carts filled with luxury stuff, but most importantly the things they need to fix the gym in time before Misty arrives with the gym investors.

With everything done, Daisy went to the cashier to pay for everything with the gym´s own debitcard, but to her surprise was denied the purchase. Wondering what was wrong, the cashier told Daisy that the recent cash input is ID locked and could only be purchased by Misty. Knowing she doesn´t have much of a choice nor time to find another solution, Daisy instead used the gym´s own creditcard for the purchase, as the transaction was complete and the total price was all charged on the creditcard instead.

With a big van already waiting outside to transport the goods to the gym, everyone were glad that each one found the perfect gift for Misty, as they got back in the cars and drove off to Cerulean City.

Reaching the gym, Daisy had already called Officer Jenny and the police force to guard the gym shortly after she first arrived to make sure nothing else happens while it's empty, as Officer Jenny came forth and told Daisy that they have gathered what they need to conduct a full investigation to what happened.

- I´ll look further into the possibility that it might have been caused by the brothers that were ported from Cerulean City. If they get caught here in the city, they will definitely be in jail overnight at least.

- That´s a relief to hear, the very least thing we need now for her birthday is this trouble all over again...

- I´ll get to work right away with your case Daisy, and incase I don´t make it in time and unable to be here for your scheduled watershow, then please send my best wishes and congratulations to Misty!

Officer Jenny saluted for Misty, as she got back on her police bike and left along with the rest of her police force. Entering the gym, Daisy was glad to see that they were kind enough to clean up the damage as best they could. With no time to lose, Daisy immediately told everyone to get to work.

At the back of the gym to receive the cargo from the van, Daisy directed the Machoke where to go with the merchandise, as she remained at the van, not taking any risks that the brothers would attempt to destroy again, keeping guard over the van. It didn´t take long before everything was put inside the gym.

Giving a good tip and farewell, Daisy locked all the entrances and then went back inside the gym, as she saw everyone already helping out with the new decorations that were bought in the Department Store.

- Maybe it´s a good thing it happened, everything we got now looks so much better than most of the old stuff we had before. I think Misty might even want to keep it this way after we´re done with the place!

- As much as Misty is a girl, travelling with her ever since our journey together tells me otherwise, her tomboyish side doesn´t leave room for error, and we all know how protective she is with the gym...

- Brock´s right, even if me and Max don´t know her as well like you do, it´s true that once Misty fires up then there is no stopping her. You three may be the Sensational Sisters, but Misty´s the vicious one then!

An hour passed as everything was perfectly set in place for the event. Knowing that people might come at any time to see the show, Daisy told her sisters to gather the Pokemon, as she went to the front desk.

She was overwhelmed, as an endless crowd already gathered outside, eagerly waiting for the doors to open. Suddenly they made room, as someone made his way through to the entrance. It was Giovanni.

Knowing who he is, Daisy signalled for him to go around abit, as she went to a side entrance in order not to let the other crowd in yet. Giovanni waited outside with his bodyguards and some from the press.

- We are honoured to have you here, it isn´t everyday our humble gym gets many VIPs, especially you.

- I appreciate the discrete entrance, wouldn´t want to cause you any kind of trouble just by letting me and my people in. Hearing about this special show today, I knew I couldn´t miss this for the world.

- How kind of you sir, please come right in, I´ll take you and your men to the VIP lounge. As for the press, we have arranged a special booth so that you can have the best view to film and take pictures!

Arriving at the VIP lounge, Daisy called out to her sisters to take care of Giovanni, as she took the press right to the pool area to give them time to set up everything they need to capture the whole grand event.

Suddenly Giovanni got a phonecall from a special cellphone, as he told his men to stand guard at the door. Entering a small dressing room, Giovanni closed the door and answered the call. It was Jessie.

Knowing she has no time for the motto, Jessie immediately told Giovanni that they finally succeeded and captured Pikachu, and wished to deliver the grand prize personally as soon as he could meet them.

- I can´t say I´m pleased Jessie... all the time, money and exposure just for one electric rodent... if it´s not even half as valuable as you three have proclaimed... then I´ll give you a grand prize myself...

- On Team Rocket´s honour, you won´t be disappointed, we promise and swear! We´re at Viridian City, and found out that you´re no longer operating there anymore... so where can we meet privately boss?

- Don´t boss me Jessie... but at least you're close enough... I´m attending a watershow in the Cerulean Gym... I´ll make an unexpected departure and meet you three at the back... so make sure to be there...

Giovanni closed the cellphone and left the room, as Lily and Violet had come with refreshments and the schedule for the show. Giovanni then told them that he got an important phonecall and that he might need to leave earlier than expected, but that he at least will enjoy most of the show until then.

May suddenly knocked, as she excused herself and asked Lily and Violet if they had seen Max. Knowing he went last time into the dressing room to get some backup clothes, May excused herself and entered the room, but saw that he wasn´t there, as she closed the door and was about to look elsewhere.

Giovanni then asked her to sit down, not being introduced to her previously. Happy to introduce herself, May was quickly interrupted as Violet and Lily told them that they should be going to the pool area.

Inviting her to his VIP lounge, Giovanni bid farewell and left the VIP room with his men and went with Lily and Violet to the pool area. May was about to leave as well when suddenly a door slammed shut.

Connected to the dressing room, May entered and saw that a wardrobe suddenly closed in front of her. Believing Max was fooling around, May slowly approached the wardrobe, breathing heavily, wanting to give Max a scare he´d never forget. She then slowly opened the wardrobe, as Max cried out for help.

Thinking she apparently went too far, May opened it, as she saw Max, terrified on the ground. White as a ghost, May checked his pulse and noticed it was sky-high, as she told him that he had to calm himself.

Saying she´s sorry for making such a bad joke, May grabbed Max and took him out, as suddenly Giovanni returned to the VIP room. Putting Max down, May asked if she could help him with anything.

- Oh please do, I´ve been stressed lately ever since I also missed my flight, I left in such a hurry that I forgot my cellphone in the other room, have you perhaps found it on the small desk in there?

Max was left totally exposed to Giovanni as May left him for awhile to enter the dressing room and look for the cellphone, unaware that Max had taken it from the small desk and hid it in his pocket.

Knowing the cellphone is safe as long as someone doesn´t try to hack it, Giovanni lent out a hand and greeted Max, but to his surprise didn´t even get a response from him. Max´s terror got even worse as the cellphone suddenly rang. Hearing that he had it, Giovanni firmly asked Max why he had his cellphone.

Saved at the last second, May returned, as she immediately took it out of Max´s pocket and gave it to Giovanni. Asking him for forgiveness, May then asked Max what was wrong with him and told him to apologise to Giovanni or he would remain in the wardrobe where she found him until he apologises.

Being the mastermind he is, Giovanni could immediately connect the dots, as he told May it´s alright and asked her to go ahead of them while he gives Max a little man-to-man talk about what he just did.

Knowing he only has mere seconds to save himself from what could be his last minutes in life, Max gathered whatever courage and strength he had left and grabbed hold of May, as he apologised to Giovanni for not handing the cellphone over immediately, wanting to give it to Daisy first instead.

Pleased for the moment, May got concerned about Max´s behaviour, as she excused herself and picked up Max, afraid to look back in fear that Giovanni would meet his gaze and then know that he knew.

Taking Max to a small room, May told Max to stay there while she goes to get Nurse Joy. Max immediately ran up to the door and locked it from the inside once May left, as he thought about what could have happened if Giovanni found out that he overheard his brief conversation with Jessie.

Suddenly someone tried to enter the room, but as it was locked the person tried to force the door to open. Not knowing what to do, Max felt faint and started to get dizzy, as he then fainted of all the fear.

May was on her way back with Nurse Joy as they saw Brock at the door. Asking what was wrong, Brock said that he wanted to ask Max where he put certain fireworks in the storage, but as he tried to open the door it was locked from the inside. Knowing it was open when she left, May got even more worried as Brock told her that he asked Max to open the door but got no response from him. May had no choice.

Working together with Brock, both managed to force the door open, as they immediately ran in and found Max unconscious on the floor. Telling them to stand back, Nurse Joy checked Max´s pulse, as she took out a portable defibrillator. Knowing it was serious, Brock held May back as Nurse Joy began.

Needing only one shock, Max woke up again, as May immediately in tears hugged him. Asking what happened before, May told Nurse Joy how she tried to scare Max abit but apparently went too far.

- It´s perfectly normal to play such games... but this couldn´t have been just a joke from your part May, whatever frightened Max was so intense that his heart began to beat irregularly. But he's alright now.

Asking Max to forgive her, May told Brock to wait for Max at the storage room. Brock opened the door and left, as Max still remained in fear once he saw Giovanni and his guards in the corridor, apparently having a heated discussion. Giovanni then showed them the cellphone, as Max then knew that he knew.

Suggesting he should remain in the room and rest instead of seeing the show, Nurse Joy was about to leave as Max told them that he´s fine and that he can see the show without anymore problems. Nurse Joy left, as May then told Max to hurry out and walk to the pool area. Max didn´t get far as he saw some of Giovanni´s bodyguards standing guard abit from the room, as they began to follow him around.


	7. Chapter 7: Watershow Celebration!

_**Chapter 7: Watershow Celebration!**_

Reaching the pool area, May took Max to the VIP lounge, as she took a seat next to Giovanni, as Max got to sit next to her as well. Daisy then ran in and activated the pinned microphone in her vest.

- Hello everyone, and welcome to the Cerulean City Gym! As you all probably found out early, all of the tickets were sold out nearly instantly ever since we announced this special event that will be unlike any of our shows you have seen before. And for a very good reason: This is all for my sister: Misty.

Today is actually her birthday, and what is so special about this one is the fact that it´s the first time me, my other two sisters, and her closest friends have managed to gather together in order to give her a birthday she truly deserves, and one she will never forget. And you all are invited to the birthday party!

She has done things me and my sisters thought were impossible, not only about the gym, but about herself. We blindly cast her out, always labelling her as our ´´little sister´´... and as much as we regret being such horrible sisters back then, it became the turning point for Misty, to show everyone that she can become the person she is today: The best sister we could ever want, a great gymleader you all love.

But me and my sisters only knew her former self mostly... so now some of her friends will come onstage here to tell us what they think of Misty, be it as the gymleader or the friend they have known for so long.

Daisy gave the signal, as Brock entered the stage onboard Steelix, making a grand entrance. Put down, Brock activated his microphone and thanked Daisy, as she gave him room to move around on stage.

- Hello there everyone, and again welcome! For those that don´t know me, I´m Brock Harrison, former gymleader of the Pewter City Gym, now under the new supervision of my old geezer, gymleader Flint.

Well, where shall I start? It all began years ago... I was the official gymleader, but in my heart I wanted something more, I wanted my long-awaited dream of becoming a Pokemon breeder to come to life.

All I needed was a little push, and an aspiring young trainer, now one of my closest friends, invited me to join his quest to become a Pokemon Master. That´s where Misty comes in. That´s when I meet her.

Having joined him shortly before me, I had no idea that what we were going to experience from that moment not only gave us an adventure we otherwise never could have imagined, but by doing all of this together, formed a special bond that is just as strong as it is today. But that bond is not inseparable.

About a year ago Misty got a phonecall and I got an email, that changed our friendship forever. She found out that she had to leave the team... the same happened to me. So we took our separate ways and said goodbye to one another. But it was neither a sad goodbye nor a happy one. Just a simple goodbye.

Because I knew, and I am sure our mutual friend and Misty knew it too, that goodbye doesn't always last forever. Because shortly after I got reunited with our mutual friend and meet up with two new companions he encountered on his quest, we crossed a road, and meet up with Misty once again.

Even though it was brief, mostly due to a political and fairly dangerous situation, we were reunited, and as long as we stand together, we know that we can go through anything, just like the good old times.

Even though we had to say goodbye again, we knew that the only thing that has changed is the physical distance between us...sometimes even I from time to time during my recent journey make room for an extra plate at the table... because she will always be with us in spirit wherever she is, and always will be.

It wouldn´t be fair to take up all this time without giving Misty´s newly acquainted friends from Hoenn, May and Max, the chance to let all of you, maybe even the world, know what they think about her.

Recalling Steelix, Brock signalled for May and Max to come. Truly inspired by what Daisy and Brock said, May shed a tear of happiness as she told Max to come to the stage, remembering Brock´s speech and staying strong enough to withstand the fear he was feeling due to what he witnessed before.

On the stage, Daisy pinned two microphones onto May and Max, as May was the first to speak up.

- I´m May from Hoenn, and this is my brother Max. I may not have known Misty much, let alone a microscopic fraction of the time she has been with her old team, but I shed a tear, hearing Daisy and Brock speak so kindly of her, because in my heart I know that everything they have said must be true.

We and their mutual friend meet Brock for the first time when he saved us from getting attacked from Pokemon, now we four have been travelling together ever since. But something was definitely missing.

Whenever we had some free time and talked about all kinds of things, all it took was for us two to ask about the past to trigger their memory, their memory of the times they had together with Misty.

Me and Max had heard so much about her during our journey that we almost hated the fact that we never actually meet her in person, because even if she was just a mere fraction of the person they told us about, I would still consider her as my very own sister at heart. That´s how precious she became to me.

We crossed that road... and finally got to meet her. And everything was true about her, they did not lie or exaggerate one little thing about her... when I first meet her, I knew that she was the missing piece, someone torn apart from them to test their strength, their bond. And... she always has that smile.

A smile sadly distant again, as she had to leave once again... that must have been horrible for them, because me and Max noticed, the very next day, that they were counting the days once again. To meet her, to see Misty´s gorgeous smile once again. That day everyone... is today. The day we see Misty again.

Touched by May´s speech, Daisy pulled herself together not to cry or it would ruin her makeup, as Brock, being the sensitive machoman he is, clenched his fists behind his back, nearly crying like a baby.

Suddenly the crowd called out for Max, wanting to hear what he had say about Misty, May activated her microphone and told him to give it a try, as Max cleansed himself of all the fear, negativity and bad emotions to prepare himself to speak. It then got silent, as Max stepped forward on the stage.

- I´m May´s younger sister Max... I´m not much of a speaker, didn´t even plan to say anything since what my sis and everyone else has said pretty much covered everything. So I´ll say this about her.

Just as May said, her smile was everything it took for us to know that she is amazing. She opened her heart to us and let us get to know her, and become a friend. Just as May said, she isn´t just a friend anymore to us. She´s the best friend. Distant, but the best.

A part of me hates her... just a little part... because she left us. I know she has her gym duties and it´s something none of us can affect... but when she left us, even if me and sis barely knew her, a void filled our team. I really miss her, and if it hurts that much for me that has known her for so short time, then I can´t imagine how Brock and our mutual friend has felt... ever since she had to leave the team that day...

With some of that in mind, I bought her a gift that perfectly symbolises what Brock said earlier, that she will always be with us. I hope that Misty, just like the rest of us, will be just as happy to finally have a way of being with us once again, during bad and good times, in our journey from now on... in spirit.

The crowd cheered, as Max looked up at May, about to cry her eyes out. Max quickly countered it with a grimace, as May laughed instead, as she pulled his arms up to cheer out to the overwhelming crowd.

Max quickly took notice that Giovanni was gone, as he mustered up his courage and went backstage to secretly find anyone that could help him find out the truth, if Giovanni really is who Max thinks he is.

With everyone onstage, Ash was the last one to be called up, but he hadn´t arrived. Knowing they can´t wait for him, Daisy was about to thank everyone, as Brock then took forth something. Incase he by any reason would not make it, Ash prerecorded his speech, as he gave it to Brock shortly before leaving to the airport. Daisy took it, as she explained the situation to the crowd. She then played the video file.

´´ Hi, Ash Ketchum here! If you´re seeing this, it means I have already become a Pokemon Master or that I didn´t make it in time for the grand event at the gym... I think it´s the first... I hope so at least...

Since I´m not there... I´m sorry. Not only to all of you, but especially to Misty...It must be fate that stopped me, because otherwise nothing can stand in my way of going where I want to go... well maybe Team Rocket... but this one is special because the one we are celebrating... is my most precious friend.

I meet you at the very start of my journey, and despite all the bad times I have had... having you by my side made it endurable... from releasing my Butterfree... Pidgeot... letting Brock go the first time... I could endure it because you were there... if you hadn´t been there for me... I wouldn´t be me anymore.

You helped me realise who I am and what I can do Misty...you were the one taking care of me when no one else could... you were the one making me food when Brock was sick... you were the smile I needed in my darkest hours. You were always the one... that always has been with me... until that day happened.

It isn´t until I lost you that I realised how close we really are...I realised, that as painful as it was to see you leave... it must have been more painful for you... because you had no choice. I, however, had one.

Even if you like me just the way I am, and perhaps have always been since we meet each other for the very first time, the one thing I hate the most about myself, is that sometimes I don´t know what to do, or what is the right thing to do. With you gone, I lost my way. I need you to help me find it again Misty.

A part of me hates myself, because when we three went separate ways... you both gave me things to remember you by... incase we never see each other again, to always have a piece of you with me... even if I had something to give you two that day, I simple couldn´t... because the thought never crossed my mind before, that not only could our team get separated, but also never seeing each other again... ever.

My memories of Brock will most of the time always be connected to a fork and spoon, the very goodbye gift I got that day. However with your gift Misty, I realised in time, you wanted to tell me something,

To this day I am unsure what you wanted your handkerchief to truly represent... but I know one thing for sure... that you would never leave me the way I left you... so here is my own, personal gift to you Misty.

Once I get there... and see you with my very own eyes... I´ll spend all the time I have with you... just the two of us together... and recoup the time we lost and create new happy memories to remember each other by until the next time we meet again. So prepare yourself... here I come...Happy Birthday Misty.´´

Awaiting Ash, the crowd got confused as well as everyone else, as Delia asked where Ash was. With no one knowing anything, Daisy quickly wrapped it up and thanked the crowd for a wonderful evening.


	8. Chapter 8: Captivating Love!

_**Chapter 8: Captivating Love!**_

Aboard the private jet, the investors all sat down as Misty in detail was wrapping up her summary on the economical plans for the gym as well as the future revenue for the water shows after their investment.

Talking among themselves, Misty excused herself and went into the back, as she used the onboard phone to connect her PokeGear. Calling Ash, Misty still didn´t get any response from him, as she then decided to try calling Felix again, not able to reach him ever since they got separated at the airport.

Not answering either, Misty knew the plane was already approaching the airport, as she went to the investors and asked them if they wouldn't mind her going ahead of them due to an urgent matter.

Not having a problem, the investors asked what happened, as Misty shrugged it off as being nothing particular, but at heart got more concerned the more time passed without anyone calling her back.

Finally arriving at the airport, Misty took off like lightning towards the parking lot, as she jumped into the closest vehicle on duty. Telling the driver money isn´t an issue, Misty ordered to head to Cerulean City as fast as possible, proclaiming an emergency. The limousine started up and instantly drove away.

Looking out the window, Misty feared that all the traffic would be in her way, as she told the driver

to take a shortcut she knew through a forest road. Assuring that she´d pay for any damage that might happen to the limousine, the driver acknowledged and turned, ending up onto the forest road.

Still trying to call Ash, Misty tried once more before she would lose the signal out in the woods. Calling him, suddenly a PokeGear seemed to ring in the driver section. Now believing she had that bad luck, Misty asked the driver to stop, but as the limousine kept on going Misty decided to try and jump out.

Suddenly the door got locked, as Misty was quickly restrained by her safety belt, unable to reach her Pokeballs. The driver window came down, revealing that the driver was no one other than James.

- Prepare for trouble, Jessie´s not here, but nevertheless I still caught you in the rear!

Meowth appeared in the front passenger seat, as Misty then saw that they had several of Ash´s things.

- We knew you´d arrive at the airport, and luckily made it in time for you to go right into our trap!

- I knew you guys were involved in this from the start! Where is he, what have you done with Ash?!

- Well me and James couldn´t really dump the twerp in front of the hospital in his condition, so we took him to our little secret place out here. Don´t you worry twerp, you´ll gladly be reunited with him soon!

- His condition... what do you mean the hospital, Ash is hurt?! If you hurt him badly in any way, I´ll...

Closing the driver window to silence her outburst, James and Meowth continued to drive, happily humming the Team Rocket motto, headed towards the secluded cabin out in the woods.

Finally reaching the cabin, Meowth took Misty´s Pokegear and Pokeballs, as James took off the safety belt and tied her up. Entering the cabin, Jessie was there, waiting for them to return.

- What took you two so long, where have you been?! Nevermind, I talked to the boss, he´s gonna meet us later on to get Pikachu, in the meantime we´ll take no chances, we´ll stay here and wait for the time.

- Oh... well we got some good news, while you were gone me and Jimmy intercepted a call from the twerp´s Pokegear, and guess who called? No need to guess... Jimmy! Bring her over here will ya!

James entered the cabin, forcing Misty through, as he and Meowth waited for a big praise. Instead they saw Jessie nearly explode of anger, as she in her fury asked how Misty ended up with them of all things.

- We read her messages and it seemed that she found out what we were up to, at first we just wanted to keep her out of the day until it was over, but as she got in she paid us a buckload of cash, look!

Showing the large amount of money to Jessie, it all vanished in an instant, as Jessie happily had grabbed it and counted it all. Having calmed down, Jessie then approached Misty and asked about the money.

- I´m not telling you anything until I see Ash with my own eyes Jessie! So take me to him right now!

- You´re overly confident for being a damsel in distress in a not so good situation for any of us... you two, while at least attempting to take advantage of her position, not only does she now really know what we are doing, but will be a problem for us... but it is a problem we will deal with after meeting the boss.

Tying Misty to a chair, her Pokegear suddenly rang. Curious to see who it could be, Jessie answered, as James gagged Misty to prevent her from trying any attempts of revealing what happened to her.

It was Felix. Not hearing her on the other end, Felix got slightly worried, as he left a message that he was going to track her PokeGear. Not knowing who he is or if he is joking, Jessie didn´t take any chances and destroyed the Pokegear, crushing it to make sure it could not be tracked anymore.

Taking the gag off Misty, Jessie asked about the money, but Misty refused to say anything to her.

- The twerp is in the other room... so I´ll nicely ask again... how did you get all of this money?

Screaming out to Ash, Misty only heard Pikachu call out in distress, as she got even more worried that something happened to him. Not standing the shrieks, Jessie gagged her again and decided to move her to the other room, hopefully getting her cooperation in telling them where she got the money from.

Inside the other room, Misty saw Meowth beside Pikachu, standing guard by the electric-proof cage, making sure that nothing could go wrong. Misty then saw Ash, as she immediately started to panic.

Lying on a bed, Ash was barely conscious, as Misty noticed that he had some trouble breathing.

- He´s just abit nauseous from a little accident Mr Bluehair caused... but he should be just fine... now are you ready to tell us what we want to know, or do you prefer the silence of not hearing yourself speak...

Nodding, the gag was removed, as Misty lied and told them the money was from her gym investors, not wanting to mention the truth that she had an encounter with Giovanni and his sudden generous offer.

Curious, suddenly Ash´s Pokegear beeped, as James took it out and was about to give it to Jessie when he saw that the message was from Giovanni, inviting Ash to the Cerulean Watershow as his VIP guest.

- Oh my, the twerp apparently got to know the boss abit too well... it´s not fair, he meets him for one time and gets all these freebies, while we for years are still struggling to even keep our jobs!

- So that´s why he wanted to meet us there, he´s going to be present at the show... then we cannot disappoint him.... not this time. Just to be sure, let us take care of those lovely Pokeballs for you.

Jessie took Misty´s Pokeballs and went to the other room with them, as James told Meowth to continue to keep a closer look. Suddenly Misty told Meowth something, as Meowth ran out to talk to Jessie.

- Jess, we got a problem due to the twerpette problem, she just told me that her investors are headed for the gym, and if she isn´t there with them then we can kiss all of the other money she has adios!

- Just what we need... guess we´ll have to convince her to play nice and go to the gym, but not without an escort ofcourse... I´ll go with her, you two stay here and guard the other twerp while we´re away...

Disguised as a rich businesswoman, Jessie arrived at the Cerulean Gym in a cab together with Misty, as she asked her if there were any other entrances in order to avoid as many people as possible.

Getting through the backdoor, Misty was surprised to see so many people lining up outside the gym, not sure whether it was because of the investors or that Giovanni was inside, attracting the crowd.

Reaching an empty room, Jessie told Misty to stay behind while she went to go get the investors, and warned her if she attempted anything then Ash would ultimately pay for her actions. With Jessie gone, Misty used whatever time she had to think of a way to prevail over the situation she got herself into.

Almost just thinking about what will happen to Ash if something goes wrong, Misty knew she couldn´t let Team Rocket just walk away with her money as well as giving Pikachu over to Giovanni. Not sure what was going on at the gym either, Misty knew she needed more time before attempting anything.

The door knocked, as the investors entered, greeting Misty. Jessie followed, making sure Misty wasn´t going to try anything, as Misty humbly asked what was going on regarding the gym and all the people.

Telling her that even they don´t know, that her sisters apparently have a special show of some sort, Misty connected the dots, from Ash not competing to not even getting hold of Brock, realising that they must have planned for her to leave and be on location at the gym once she returned from Shinnoh.

Realising what Misty did, Jessie knew it would complicate things, as she slightly nodded to Misty, signalling that she must do her part soon before its too late. Knowing she doesn´t have much of a choice, Misty slightly nodded back and asked all the investors for their attention.

She asked if they already prepared a card loaded with their gym investment, as one of them took out a card from his pocket and gave it to Misty. Knowing the time is now, Jessie was about to accidently bump into Misty and snatch the card, when suddenly a familiar voice was heard. It was Giovanni.

Seeing the investors, Giovanni suspected that Misty had returned and decided to go greet her, as he ended up in the same room. Seeing Giovanni, Jessie instead took a far more excellent opportunity.

Bumping into Giovanni instead by accident, Jessie dropped Pikachu´s Pokeball into his pocket and walked back to Misty, holding up the charade, knowing Ash´s life might depend on her actions.

Finally getting through to Misty, Giovanni welcomed her back and told the investors about their first encounter at the airport. Giovanni then saw Jessie, and curiously asked who the unknown investor was.

- This is... Jessa... Lovins, I met her aboard and told her abit of my plans, and she took great interest...

- Interesting, haven´t heard of you, you already look successful even at your young age Miss Lovins.

Seeing that Misty was trying to take advantage of the situation and sneak away, Jessie quickly grabbed her hand, squeezed hard to show Misty that she was serious, as Jessie smiled and bowed to Giovanni.

- Thank you very much sir, I´ve only started to get involved with this business a few years ago. You´ll have to excuse us, me and Miss Williams found out that we have to make a short visit elsewhere...

Jessie got past Giovanni and waited for Misty outside, as Giovanni then grabbed Misty´s arm. Wanting to give a businesscard, Giovanni instead suddenly took out something else by accident. The Pokeball.

- That´s strange, I left all of my Pokemon at the office in Viridian City, and this certainly isn´t one of my Pokeballs... no idea how it got in my jacket in the first place... perhaps I should release the Pokemon...

Not sure what might happen, Misty quickly told him not to, as she proclaimed it could be dangerous if it was a newly captured wild Pokemon or a dangerous one that got lost from it's original trainer. Wanting to leave, Giovanni then took her hand, as he gave her the Pokeball, saying she should take care of it.

Not seeing Jessie in sight, Misty quickly put the Pokeball in her pocket, as she then excused herself and went out of the room. Believing the transfer is complete, Jessie told Misty to come along, as they left the gym through the back door. James was waiting outside with the limousine, as Jessie told Misty to get in, and that they would release Ash once they got word that Giovanni has left safely with Pikachu.

Knowing that will never happen, Misty asked where Ash was, as James then told her that Ash remained at the cabin with Meowth and that he was beginning to recover. Taking advantage of the situation, Misty decided to play along and entered the limousine with Jessie, as James drove back to the cabin.

Arriving at the cabin, James forced Misty out the limousine while Jessie entered the cabin, jumping of joy that they finally succeeded, unaware that Misty made it backfire and now prepares her own payback. Knowing they have her Pokemon, Jessie let Misty walk freely, not seeing her as a threat any longer.

- But Jess, how can you be so sure that this will work? What if something happens and we fail... again?

- Relax, I put the Pokeball right into the boss´s pocket, what could possibly go wrong? Besides, when its time to leave, we´ll just call the boss and let him know that his grand prize is already in his very pocket!

- That´s not all I´m worried about! Shouldn´t we at least keep the two twerps locked inside the room?

- No need for that or to tie them up, the twerp is no condition to battle even with some help, and she knows that soon both of them will be free to go, and we´ll be long gone... and with her money too!

- You know that I never say no to money, but as starving as I am for the big green... I don´t know Jess, should we really go that low and run away with the money... she really seemed to work very hard for it...

- Don´t be silly James! Once the boss finds out I´m sure he´ll compensate her, if not then tough luck for her! When did the twerps feel sorry for us when we got indebted, taking loan after loan? Never-ever!

- Almost true, they have been kind once in awhile, from giving us shelter to sharing some food... I know you have a heart of stone for things like this, but at least I am an emotional man with some decency!

- Alright suit yourself then, once we´re gone then you can do whatever you want with your part, but I´m pretty sure Meowth won´t share your enthusiasm about giving away free money to the twerps!

Meowth was keeping an eye on Ash and Misty, but as he was close to the door he could overhear Jessie and James in the other room. With a big happy grin, Meowth softened up abit and let his guard down.

Misty was taking care of Ash, using a towel to get his fever down, as he was still resting. Glad that he´s alright and that Pikachu is safe with her, Misty knew that the card would be useless as only she can use it, but since Team Rocket didn´t know, Misty then decided to begin her plan to get it back and escape.

Meowth happily whistled, being on top of the world in his feline mind, as his lovely daydreams quickly got interrupted by Misty getting his attention by heavily crying, as Meowth asked her what was wrong.

- What do you think... you finally won... you gave away Pikachu... and as if that isn´t enough, you three will soon walk away with all the money, and with it the future of the gym, me and my sisters...

It´s not so much the money, but now I will never be trusted again by the investors... with no funding I´ll have to close the gym...and with no income we´ll be forced to sell even our house to pay back the investors and all our debts... my life is over, there is nothing left for me to do on this world anymore...

Having a kind heart unlike Jessie, Meowth excused himself, as he left the room all teary eyed and went to Jessie. Jessie asked what was wrong, as Meowth gathered courage to tell her to give the money back.

- She just told me how she got the money Jess, and even if I don´t mind being dirty rich for the rest of my 9 lives, I don´t think it´s right to take all that money she has worked so hard to finally receive!

- You have got to be kidding, you too now?! Guess it was the right choice to let me keep the card safe, once we´re out of here you two will change your mind and see just how right I am about all of this!

- We already got the twerp´s money in cash, it´s more than enough to at least get a new start, so I´m with James on this, keep the cash and give her back the card. And we want you to do the same thing Jess!

- No way! Do what you want with your own money, I´m not gonna give in into such weakness, it´s clear that I am the leader of the trio since I have to be a rolemodel. No matter what, I will not give it away!

With Misty alone in the room with Ash, Jessie could hear her heavily crying, as her eyes began to get teary as well. Toughing up, she didn´t give in, as James took her by surprise and grabbed her. Meowth then took the card from her and entered the room. Seeing Misty on the floor, Meowth approached her.

- Well... I got to admit that we crossed the line abit here... we´re simple thieves, keyword being simple, not grand robbers of the century... so here, you can have this back... and sorry for the inconvenience...

Working better than she anticipated, Misty rose up and smiled at Meowth, as she hugged and thanked him. Embarrassed, Meowth told her that she can leave with Ash now whenever she wants and that Jessie won´t be a problem, James then entered the room, as he carried Ash and put him inside the limousine.

Headed outside, Misty saw Jessie, all tied up and pissed that she got betrayed by her own team, as she made a grimace at her. Receiving her Pokeballs and Ash´s, Misty asked why they gave them back.

- Taking away your Pokemon would be just as bad as taking away all the money. Besides, we´re in the green now that the boss finally has Pikachu, so I guess we don´t need to follow you twerps anymore.

- It feels unreal, all the hard work that me, Jess and Jimmie have done all these years have finally paid off, and now this might be a final goodbye. So come here and give us both a friendly farewell hug!

Hugging Meowth, Misty snatched the money envelope from him without being caught, but Jessie saw her and tried to warn them, but her gag didn´t help her accomplish anything coming out of her mouth. Misty went outside and entered the limousine, as James and Meowth got in and drove to Cerulean City.


	9. Chapter 9: Crisis Prevailed!

_**Chapter 9: Crisis Prevailed!**_

Arriving at Cerulean City, Misty got out and immediately ran into the gym, as James parked the limousine. Dressed up like a businessman, he went to the back of the gym to make sure that Giovanni wasn´t waiting there anymore since he already had the Pokeball. Meowth waited in the limousine.

Seeing Giovanni, James suddenly noticed Max, secretly spying on Giovanni. Knowing he can´t blow the cover, James instead went back to the limousine and called Giovanni from there, asking him to get in. Not sure what was going on, Giovanni got annoyed as he then decided to go to the limousine.

Having all the proof he need, Max ran back into the gym to tell Officer Jenny about it when he suddenly bumped into Misty. With no time to explain, Max grabbed Misty and shouted out to her briefly what was going on outside, as Misty told him that he doesn´t need to worry about it at all.

Showing him the Pokeball, she still knew that it would take more to reveal Giovanni than just being inside the limousine. Telling Max that what he did was brave and might make a difference in the future, she then asked what was going on at the gym. Not spoiling it to her, Max led Misty into the pool area.

Hearing in advance from someone else that Misty had come, Daisy had closed all the lights, making it pitch black, as she and everyone else saw light coming out from doors. Believing it was Misty, the lights turned on and everyone cheered, only to seconds later be surprised and slightly disappointed.

It was Ash. Dropped off by Meowth shortly after James left to the back, he was still fairly weak but managed to reach the pool area, as he asked anyone if Misty had come. The doors suddenly closed, as Misty appeared behind him. Not wanting to embarrass Ash further, Delia kept her temper down and mouth silent, but to her surprise the crowd still cheered, that Misty as well as Ash now had arrived.

Not seeing Misty, Ash walked onto the stage, as he explained what happened to him, but as Officer Jenny was about to leave to check his claims, Misty walked onto the stage, as she told everyone that everything is under control. She then called forth Pikachu and also took Ash´s money from her pocket.

- With a little luck, I managed to save Pikachu... and bring back the money they stole from you Ash...

Not sure what to say, Ash gave her a hug, as he abit tearful thanked her. The crowd cheered, Daisy and her sisters took Misty and Ash to the VIP section to watch the rest of what remained of the show.

Both Ash and Misty seemed to watch and enjoy the show, but in reality were deep in thought about each other, knowing that they´ll have time to ask each other about what happened once the show was over.

Officer Jenny had returned back to the pool area, as she went to Brock, telling him that she went outside and indeed saw that a vehicle had just been parked there but was apparently too late, as it was long gone already. Knowing that what Ash said indeed could have happened and how luck he and Misty were to prevail, and also unharmed, Brock told her that she should talk to them both once the show is over.

With a grand finale that no one could really describe with words, the show ended, as Daisy caught everyone´s attention and told them that the public party would be inside the gym. Lily and Violet took care of it, while Daisy went to Misty and wished her a happy birthday. Not believing that her sisters did all the hard work to put on the show for her, Misty smiled and hugged Daisy, as Officer Jenny suddenly appeared. Wanting to talk to Misty and Ash, Misty suddenly noticed that Ash was gone

Daisy calmed Misty down, telling her that Nurse Joy took him to a room to check him out for any complications, and that Jenny can talk to him once he is done. Misty then saw May and Max, as she called out to them. Seeing Officer Jenny, May asked if it had anything to do with what happened before.

Misty then asked Max to come with Jenny and tell her everything he knows, as May wasn´t sure how Max was involved. Jenny left with Max, as Misty stayed behind to tell May and Daisy what he told her.

Brock then came to get Daisy, whispering to her that Delia and most of the other have already left to Pallet Town and that everything was prepared. Officer Jenny then returned, having talked to both Max and Ash, wanting now to hear Misty´s side of the story, but Daisy quickly came in between and asked if she could wait until tomorrow, not wanting to defile Misty´s birthday with anything else that would remind her of what she apparently went through. Feeling the same, Officer Jenny reminded Daisy that as soon as Misty is willing to talk then she should immediately contact her directly, as she left the gym.

For the second phase of the birthday plan, Brock told Misty to come with him outside, as she went with him, while Daisy told May and Max to come with her in her car to head for Pallet Town.

Misty asked Brock where Ash was, as he told her that he stayed behind abit since Nurse Joy wanted to make sure he was alright. With Misty not wanting to leave without Ash, Brock insisted as he kind off hinted that something more was prepared for her and that people were waiting for her to arrive soon.

Misty entered the car, as Brock got into the driver seat and drove of towards Pallet Town. For several minutes Misty didn´t say anything else to him, as Brock gently asked her what she was thinking about.

- A part of me is very happy and appreciative for everything you and everyone else has done for me. But another part of me just wishes that this shouldn´t have pushed Ash so much that ´´it´´ then happened...

- Call it fate or a series of unfortunate events... I´m sorry that we were so caught up with what we were doing that we didn´t even think about such a thing could have happened... but what´s done is now done, the best thing to do now is to smile Misty... not only for everyone else´s sake, but for yourself mostly.

You may have seen the final parts of the show... but it was the main introduction that I think will make everything bad you have gone through now go away. Daisy recorded the entire show as well as the introduction... whenever you want, you can see it... but be sure to be prepared for it Misty...

Hearing in Brock´s voice that he was indeed very serious about her focusing on the present, Misty´s mind was full of thoughts, of what the introduction could be to make him speak so gentle about it.

They finally arrived at Pallet Town, as Brock parked in front of Ash's home, got out and opened the car door for Misty. Despite it being hard to completely forget about what happened, it suddenly got a lot easier, as Misty made an honest smile, seeing all her friends outside, gathered to celebrate her birthday.

Oak came forth first, as he congratulated her. Tracey did the same as well as everyone else present outside. Not seeing Delia, Ash, May and Max, Misty got a good idea of where they might indeed be.

Misty entered the house, as she got even happier, seeing beautiful decorations as well as smelling what could only be Delia´s marvellous cooking. Pretending to go to the bathroom, Misty went upstairs, as she immediately heard some loud voices. Despite it being wrong, she eavesdropped on the conversation.

Having a heated conversation with Ash, Delia continued to scold him despite at heart being scared and worried about him ever since he disappeared. Ash didn´t say anything to contradict her, knowing that there was nothing he could do despite what Delia told him, as she then told him to get properly dressed.

Misty then heard other voices further down the hallway upstairs, as she approached door to eavesdrop.

It was Max and May. Unlike Delia, May instead asked Max about what he knew, as well as asking him to forgive her for not noticing what was truly going on. Knowing she nor anyone else could have perceived it, Max told May that it´s alright now. Wanting to have the discussion later, May told max to come with him to get properly dressed. Misty backed away, appearing to arrive just at the hallway, as May meet up with her. Misty nodded at her, giving May a hint that she handled everything well.

Delia then left the room, as she told Misty that Daisy will soon come up with her dress, and that she should wait inside the room May just left. May went downstairs with Max to change in another room.

Delia went downstairs as well, but instead Misty took the opportunity to check on Ash, as she knocked on the door. Believing it´s Delia, Ash asked her to come in, as Misty entered the room. As both blushed.


	10. Chapter 10: Home Sweet Home Party!

_**Chapter 10: Home Sweet Home Party!**_

Wearing a party outfit similar to his travelling clothes, along with his usual hairstyle plus some hairwax to keep it the way it is, Ash was surprised to see Misty, not expecting to see her, slightly embarrassed that she saw his clothes before he was all ready to go down to the others. She then asked how he was feeling.

- I´m alright, Nurse Joy said I just need to take it abit slow for the rest of the day... you don´t need to worry about me, I was more worried about you when I found out that Team Rocket got you too...

- You have no idea how much more worried I was about you, seeing you like that nearly unconscious, I wasn't sure what do to... but I´m glad everything turned out alright in the end... you sure you´re alright?

- Misty, I´m fine... but what about you... I know you meet up with Giovanni at the airport... Misty...

- The sooner I forget about all this the better... let Officer Jenny handle it... Brock told me something, and he´s right... so let´s do the best of what remains of today, alright, make everything alright again?

Ash nodded, as he was just about to ask what she though of his outfit, as suddenly Daisy came upstairs and called out for Misty. Misty left the room to let Ash finish, as Daisy took her to the other room, carrying a dress package on her back. Both entered the room, as Daily carefully took forth the dress.

Misty could not believe her eyes, as Daisy knew that it indeed would be the perfect dress for her to wear. Before Misty changed, Daisy took forth a jewellery case and put it onto the table. Asking from who it was, Daisy told her that she would knew once she opened it, as Daisy left the room.

Misty took a shower and afterwards put on the new dress, as she then opened up the case. A letter was inside. Having her suspicious, Misty took out the letter and opened it, beginning to read what it said:

´´ My deepest apologises to not be able to be present at your day Misty. I just hope that this gift still can keep you and your smile as beautiful as always, and keep your heart in good company instead of me.´´

With no name or any clue to who it was, Misty already figured out that it must be from no one other that Rudy. Having mixed feelings about him not being there, Misty removed the protective cover, only to mere milliseconds later cover her mouth, having a mild shriek of what gift Rudy had got for her.

What could only be described as a flaming, united heart in a golden seastorm linked to arms bracing out to each other, an inscription on the back with the words ´´ Hopefully Forever Yours ´´, Misty couldn´t bear to think about how much Rudy must have payed to order the custom-made jewellery for her.

Slightly pressing the inscription, suddenly a click was heard, as she noticed that the heart got divided. Opening it, she saw a picture of herself on one end, hand-drawn in black and white, as she then saw Rudy on the other end, also handdrawn in black and white. Noticing that his side was abit larger, Misty tried out something, as suddenly another click was heard. Rudy´s photo then popped out onto a table.

Misty was speechless, as she saw what was hidden behind his photo. It was Ash. Also hand-drawn and in black and white, Misty then knew that Rudy knew. She quickly put back Rudy onto Ash´s and closed the heart firmly, as someone knocked at door. It was Delia, ready to take her downstairs to everybody.

Everyone was waiting, as they then heard footsteps coming down the stairs. First came Delia, as she got everyone´s attention. Ash was beside Brock and Ritchie, as May and Max where beside Tracey and Oak.

- Thank you all for having me as your host for the final gathering we will be having later, once Misty comes down we´ll all go to Professor Oak for the grand dinner. Before Misty comes down, I have here a poem from Professor Oak that he have written especially for her birthday, so let´s begin:

´´ In the beginning a fleeing, lost star, with nowhere to go, today a guiding, burning light in our lives. May you never flee from your obstacles again and lose your way. May you from that day and now always be a beacon to everyone around you, public and private, and never lose faith and doubt in yourself. May your future be just as bright as you are today, with or without a lucky star by your side.´´

Receiving a grand applause from everyone, Oak thanked Delia for reading it, slightly embarrassed to read it himself despite all the poems he has read live on the radio. Misty then came down the stairs.

Everyone was left speechless, as even Oak got new ideas for a poem just by looking at her. Intense sapphire-blue cloth of the finest fabric, with delicate silver lines going through the entire dress like veins on a body, with matching silver shoes. Ash was even more speechless, as Misty had changed her hair.

Using a special shampoo that Daisy gave her, Misty´s nearly-golden hair reflected light that mirrored from the blue dress like a sun reflection on water, as her hair was swaying for each step she took.

With a big smile, she greeted everyone, thanking them for their kind presence, and also thanked Delia and Oak for being so kind to host the event at their place. A motorcade of cars were waiting to take the guests to the Oak Corral as well as Misty and her friends, as everyone got in and continued onward.

Everyone arrived just in time, as the food from the catering service was ready to serve the guests with, while Misty and her closest were given a separate table to enjoy Delia´s homemade cooking delicacy.

Having finally finished a meal that even Misty would never forget, suddenly someone went to Oak, as Oak looked puzzled to what he was hearing. Further away was a giant gift box, almost the size of a small cabin, as it was pushed forward towards the middle for all the guests to see as well.

Oak then got everyone´s attention, as he said that it was a gift that clearly could not be opened back at Delia´s house, as he asked Misty to open up her gift. Receiving a small gift letter, Misty read it:

´´ May this gift inspire you to fight on and become the best at what you do, just like Ash has his inspiration to become the world´s best Pokemon trainer, may you become the best gymleader. Ritchie´´

Receiving a scissor from Oak, Misty cut the first wrappage, as the rest came falling down. The guests cheered, as Misty got abit tearful, really understanding how it could inspire her to fight for her dreams.

It was a giant sculpture of her closest friends, standing ontop of waves as they cheered out towards Misty´s direction. Abit confused, Tracey now remembered that Oak wanted him to pose for a project, but had no idea that it was all Ritchie´s idea to get everyone perfectly positioned for the sculpture.

Having captured a perfect pose on Ash and Brock, with arms around each other and waving towards Misty, she turned around towards the table, only to see them make the exact same pose to tease her.

She went to Ritchie as she thanked and hugged him for the amazing gift. Ritchie then went with her to the sculpture, as he pointed out to her that under each person was a small message for her. Wanting to give the guests a little example, Ritchie began to read the message Brock wanted to give to her:

´´ Though we´re miles apart, your stomach should never too far away from a kitchen´´

Misty and everyone else laughed, as she smiled towards Brock, giving her a slight nod. Ritchie then went back to the table, but suddenly the guests wanted to hear one more, specifically Ash´s. Misty looked back at Ash, as he gave her a wink, signalling to her that he wouldn´t be the least embarrassed.

´´ Though we´re miles apart, nothing changed except your presence. You'll always be my best friend´´

Oak and Delia looked at each other, giving slight implications that they might know what Ash wants to say but kept it to themselves, as they and the others applauded Misty and Ash. Misty then went to him.

- Thank you... for giving me those words. I have heard it many times before from everyone else... but with it coming from you really makes all the difference... and I feel the same. Thank you Ash...

She hugged him, as he gave her a pat on the back. But what Misty wanted to say was something more, something else, but with everyone else there she choked on what she wanted to truly say to him.

With the last event finished, the guests wished Misty again a happy birthday and thanked both Oak and Delia, as they entered the cars and left. The catering service cleaned up while Misty and the others left.

Back at Delia´s house, the gang prepared to give their gifts to her. First was May, as she first gave Misty the golden cloth to tease her abit. Seeing, Misty got as pale as a ghost, unable to believe that May actually got it for her. Telling Misty it´s upstairs, Misty hugged May and thanked her for the mirror.

Oak took a picture for each one to put later in a photo album for Misty. Oak was next, as he went to her.

- From my part, here is something that perhaps you can use whenever you need to. Happy Birthday.

He gave her a sheet of paper, as Misty looked at what it was. It was a list made by him and several other professors, with advice on Pokemon training and everything else you could possibly think of, as well as their number in all regions in cities incase she would want to in person meet and ask for some help.

Misty thanked Oak and hugged him, this time with Delia taking a picture. Next was Brock, as he joked by carrying a backpack identical to his own and put it in front of her, as he opened it up for her.

- My message was aimed to you, while this is more to help you out in the kitchen. Inside are canisters for Pokemon food and an annual subscription to personalized Pokemon food, directly coming from Ivy.

Hugging and thanking Brock, Misty pushed it aside to make room as another picture was taken. Max was next, as his gift wasn´t so obvious, wrapped in gift paper. Misty opened it, as Max started it for her.

- Me and May have missed you, just like Ash and Brock always have, ever since you left us. I know that you can´t do much with your old Pokegear, so I decided to give you this, the newest PokeNavi.

It has built-in video conversations and a free service for a full year... with this, it will be as you never left, you just need to call whenever you feel like, and you´ll both hear and see us all through mine.

Realising just how wonderful Max´s gift was for her, Misty kneeled down and hugged him, as she thanked him by giving him a kiss on the cheek, whispering thank you to him. Max blushed and left.

Ritchie came forth as Misty hugged him, thanking him for the marvellous sculpture, as he backed away to give Tracey room. Holding a pencil and a paint brush, Misty asked him what he needed them for.

- Well my gift isn´t really done yet... because I was waiting for you. I´m going to make you a portrait, along with a portrait of you and everyone, so that you can carry the perfect picture with you everywhere.

Hugging and thanking Tracey, he then told her that he would like to begin after everyone has given her their gift. Last one was Ash. Misty looked calm, but was nervous about what gift Ash would give her.

- Well, here I am. I´m sorry things didn´t go as we all originally thought Misty... luckily Daisy recorded the introduction to the show, it´s the only way I really can show you what my gift to you really is.

Daisy started the TV and played a DVD, as the introduction began. Getting happy tears after Daisy´s, Brock´s as well as May and Max´s speech about her, finally she got to Ash´s part. Sitting next to Ash on the sofa, Misty took hold of his hand, not taking notice since she was so focused on what was going to happen that she though that Brock was sitting next to her, but he was really on the other side of the sofa.

Ash´s speech ended, as Ash waited for Misty to say something, as everyone else waited for her to hug him before applauding. But seconds past by as Misty did not say anything. Not a single word. She looked down and saw that she was holding Ash and not Brock, as she saw him smile back at her, telling her that he has taken time off to spend with her, practically do whatever her heart desires to do together.

She looked at him without saying a word, as Ash was close enough to hear her strong heartbeat. Asking if she liked his gift, Misty unexpectedly let go of him and hugged him, burying her face into his shoulder, concealing her tearful eyes and happy face on how much his gift truly meant to her.

Daisy then took Misty upstairs to fix her makeup abit, as Tracey took forth the paint frame and asked the rest to gather. Knowing he warned Misty about it, Brock went upstairs, as he passed by Daisy in the hallway. Asking for a few minutes alone with her, Daisy nodded and went downstairs meanwhile.

Brock knocked and entered, as Misty sat down on the bed, waiting for Daisy to come back soon.

- It´s me, I asked Daisy to give us a few minutes alone... to talk abit. About what I warned you about.

- You´re right, despite all the other gifts, I wasn´t prepared... for what Ash gave me... Brock... he´s...

Suddenly Brock saw something shiny on the bed, as he snatched it before Misty could stop him. It was the heart necklace. Looking at it both front and back, Brock asked who gave it to her as a birthday gift.

Misty didn´t want to say and asked him to give it back to her immediately, but once Brock noticed that it was hollow he managed to push the button to open it, revealing the two pictures of Misty and Rudy.

- Tracey, and Ash, told me about this guy, the Trobida Gym leader Rudy... this is from him isn´t it?

Not sure what to say, Misty panicked and lunged towards Brock, not wanting him to find the hidden picture with Ash. But Brock anticipated that she would do such a thing, as he moved away from her.

- Yes it´s him, he gave it to me Brock... now please, can I have it back now? Or do you want to keep it?

- I´ll give it back to you... as soon as you answer me a question honestly... what do you feel about him?

- Brock, incase Tracey or Ash forgot to tell you, I answered no to him, and left the island with them...

- Tracey told me everything about that time at Trobida... and I´m not referring to Rudy... but to ´´him´´.

Pretending like she doesn´t have a clue to what Brock was trying to say, Daisy knocked and entered. Seeing Brock next to Misty, Daisy asked what was going on. Brock gave back the necklace to Misty and left, as Daisy asked Misty if something happened. Shrugging it off, Misty told Daisy it was nothing.

Back downstairs, Misty saw everyone lined up, as Tracey told her that he would first draw them and later draw her portrait. Tracey then began, as everyone stood perfectly still for around 25 minutes.


	11. Chapter 11: Dedicated Love!

_**Chapter 11: Dedicated Love!**_

With the painting done, Tracey asked Misty if she wanted to do it in the living room like everyone else or somewhere else. Misty asked everyone to go outside, but whispered to Ash to go to his room.

Not sure what for, Ash silently nodded and went to his room. With no one in the livingroom, Misty walked to Tracey and kneeled down, as she asked him about something very private and personal.

- I´d rather not have a portrait of myself alone... instead, I would like you to do something in secret for me Tracey... I´d want a portrait together with Ash. I told him to go to his room, he´s waiting there.

- Yeah sure, I understand, you didn´t make to big deal out of it Misty, you´re both the best of friends.

- Tracey... Once the portrait is done... I want you to afterwards add this into the final piece...

Misty showed him the heart necklace, as Tracey said that it must have come from Rudy, and misunderstood that Misty didn´t want to have it on with Ash next to her for personal reasons. Knowing she has to make Tracey understand what she really means, Misty opened it all, revealing Ash´s picture.

Not sure what she wanted to say, seconds later Tracey finally put the pieces together. Telling her it´ll be their secret and that he will do his best, Misty hugged and thanked him, as they left to Ash´s room.

Misty entered the room, as she saw Ash sitting on his bed. He then asked Misty why she asked him to go there. Tracey entered, as he told Ash that she wanted to make a portrait together with him as thanks for the wonderful gift he gave her. Oblivious as Ash mostly is, he accepted Tracey´s explanation.

Suddenly Misty stopped Tracey, as she asked where Pikachu was. As Ash told her it was in the garden with the other Pokemon, Misty asked for Ash if Pikachu could join the portrait. Not having a problem with that, Ash opened up a window and called out for Pikachu, as it seconds later jumped inside.

Telling Pikachu everything, it gladly joined them, as Misty nodded towards Tracey, showing him that she´s ready. Several minutes past by, but for Misty and Ash it was like an eternity, nervous about how the portrait would turn out. The portrait finally finished, as Tracey gathered the pencils and colours.

- I´ll let it dry beside the sculpture at Oak, once it´s dry it should look even better than it does now.

- Thank you Tracey... it means a lot to me that you did this for me, and for my request I made...

- Hey Tracey, if it´s not too much work, I´d like to have a copy of it to keep here. Hope it´s ok Misty?

Giving him a nod and a smile, Misty didn´t mind, as Tracey told him it shouldn´t be a problem at all. Beginning to pack his things, Tracey went outside to make a portrait of everyone else. Pikachu jumped out the window to go on and play with the other Pokemon, as Ash and Misty stayed behind in his room.

- Come to think of it, it´s been a long time since I´ve been in my room... everything is just as I remember it, mom kept it the way I left it ever since I left her and started my journey... that was a long time ago...

- My sisters kept my room the same, thinking I´d come back just as fast as I left them that day... but things changed. But wait, shouldn´t all your trophies you have gathered be here in your room Ash?

- Oh no, mom likes to keep then at display in the living room, they´re all in a bookcase over there.

Going out of Ash´s room, both went to the living room, as Ash opened the sliding doors to reveal a bookcase with all his trophies that he has gathered. Suddenly Misty noticed that her badge wasn´t there.

- Don´t worry... I haven´t lost it, it´s in my pocket. I took it once I got home before you arrived her.

- Oh... was worried for a second there... well otherwise you can always ask me for a new one whenever you lose it my accident... by the way, how come you´re not keeping it along with the other badges?

- Can´t tell you just yet... it´s something that I want to say to you when you wake up tomorrow ok?

Misty then looked out the window and noticed that it had already got darker. Everyone began to leave for the day, as Misty was about to go as well when suddenly Ash stopped her by standing in front of her.

- Ash, it´s been a great day, it really has, but since everyone is leaving I should go back to the gym and...

Misty reached out for the doorknob to get out when Ash then took her hand instead, as he locked the door. Asking what he was doing, Misty was led back to the living room, as Ash asked her to sit down.

- For everything I have planned for tomorrow, it would be a lot easier if you spend the night here Misty...

Taken by surprise, Misty was about to turn down his proposal when suddenly Delia got back in.

- I´m glad you´re staying here for the night Misty, Daisy already prepared the guestroom for you!

- Of course Misty is gonna stay, since it being her birthday, no way she would say no to me!

Thanking Delia for her kind hospitality, Misty didn´t have much of a choice but to stay, as Delia told Ash that all his Pokemon are at Oak´s lab, and that she has prepared everything he asked her about.

- Well then... it´s been a great yet long day, so I´m gonna go upstairs for the night... goodnight Ash...

Misty went upstairs, as Ash couldn´t take his eyes of her until she got inside the guestroom and out of sight. Going back to his room, Ash saw that Pikachu was already there and had fallen asleep.

- Both you had a good time pal... sweet dreams, tomorrow will be another great day for us both...

Morning came, as a Dodrio was signalling the sun rising over Pallet Town. Misty opened her eyes, as the guestroom was dark since the window was covered. She remained in bed, having slept like a baby, not only since the bed was comfortable and soft, but that she dreamt one of the best dreams she ever had.

Minutes passed by, as Misty began to smell breakfast, but was quite surprised that the smell was so strong since she was on the second floor. The door then knocked, as Misty told that it´s alright to get in.

The door opened, as Ash entered. Already dressed in his usual outfit, he had come with breakfast on a board for Misty to eat in bed. Slightly embarrassed and blushing that Ash brought it for her, Misty insisted that she´d go downstairs and eat in the kitchen along with him and Delia like she always have.

Telling Misty that he and Delia already ate, Ash told her to remain in bed and put the board down. A light but satisfying breakfast, Misty devoured each piece and drank up the morning juice with pleasure.

- I hope you had a good night sleep Misty, you´re gonna need it! Hope the breakfast was alright?

- This was delicious Ash... just as I wanted it... I´ll go down soon and thank Delia for the breakfast.

- I'm glad you liked it... and no need to thank mom yet, she was nowhere near the kitchen this morning.

Misty then saw Delia and Mr Mime out in the garden, when she usually would be cleaning the dishes. Realising that Ash made her breakfast and brought it to her, Misty began to get butterflies in her stomach. Not by the breakfast, but that she never would have believed that Ash really went that far.

Ash told her to get dressed and ready, as he went downstairs. Hearing him whistle as if it was the best day of his life, Misty nearly pinched herself, not sure if she really had woken up or was still dreaming.

- I´ve never heard him whistle like that before... and he brought me breakfast... he actually did it...

Not wanting to let Ash down, Misty got up and took a shower, as she afterwards put on her travelling outfit. Leaving the room and bed just as she found it, Misty went downstairs and then went outside.

Seeing Misty, Delia wished her a good morning and asked how she slept, as Misty greeted her and told Delia that she had slept wonderfully. Curious to see if Ash actually succeeded, Delia asked if Misty had eaten breakfast yet. Embarrassed to tell Delia that Ash brought her breakfast, Misty just nodded instead.

Not seeing Ash anywhere, Misty asked where he had went. Delia told Misty that he should return soon, as she continued her business in the garden, sending out signals that she can´t tell Misty anything more.

Greeting Mr Mime, Misty asked Delia if she could help out with anything. Delia responded by saying that Misty needs to be in top shape to have a chance of enduring what Ash has planned for the day.

A few minutes passed by, as suddenly Misty saw something in the distance. Hearing a bell, Misty thought the sound was very familiar. It was Ash, coming from Oak´s lab, and riding a bike for two with the same bell as her bike has. He was coming closer and closer, as Misty began to walk towards him.

Gently parking in front of her, Ash told her to get on. Misty got on, as she noticed that it was indeed the same bell that her bike had. Asking how he got the bike and the bell, Ash instead just smiled back at her.

- With all your curiosity Misty I could dedicate the whole day and I still wouldn´t satisfy your need of answers! Besides, once we get to our destination, we´ll have some time to talk about things for awhile.

Misty shrieked, holding her arms around Ash´s waist, as he took off without warning. Biking for several minutes, they got onto a road that Ash seemed to know well, but even for Misty it seemed abit familiar.

Suddenly Ash began to slow down and then stopped. Taking her face out of Ash´s shoulder, Misty looked where he took her, as she couldn´t believe it. He took her to the lake. The place they first meet.

Ash got off and helped Misty off too, as she saw that there already was a picnic prepared on the grass plain, topped off with two fishing rods and an sun cover incase the sun would get abit too strong.

Ash jumped onto the picnic blanket in an instant and invited Misty to sit down, as she joined him.

- Ash, this is wonderful... I don´t know what to say... you shouldn´t have strained yourself just for this...

- This is nothing, a small dessert to compliment the breakfast and once you´re done we can stay and try our luck abit, maybe there still is a big fish to catch here. So let´s not waste anymore time, now dig in!

Ash took off the food cover, revealing a multitude of various cookies, biscuits and anything else suited for a day at a lake. Misty took a bite and enjoyed it, as she took the opportunity to ask Ash about nearly everything. From how his trip through Hoenn was to what he plans to do after the Hoenn League.

Time passed as they had a good talk coupled with endless laughter from both of them, hearing what they had missed since they got apart. Knowing she can´t eat anymore or she´ll end up like a Snorlax the next day, Misty grabbed Ash´s hand as she took the initiative. She grabbed a fishing rod and gave Ash his.

- I´m surprised that you remember which kind I usually use for these kind of lakes, but you are no match for me! How about a little friendly competition Ash, the one who catches the most fish wins! Alright?

Taken by surprise, Misty immediately threw her lure into the water, not anticipating that what she said was exactly was Ash had planned, already having his lure in the water way before Misty even began.

Believing she was light-years ahead of Ash when it comes to fishing skills, Misty´s jaw dropped as he caught two Magikarp, put up two fingers and threw them back in while Misty hadn´t even caught one!

Believing it was just sheer luck, Misty waited patiently but caught nothing. She recalled the lure to check if Ash had cheated by doing anything to it in advance, but saw that the lure, which was the one she gave him previously, was in excellent shape. Ash made a grimace, taunting if she´s ready to give up.

Misty grinned, as she took forth her secret weapon: Gyarados. Once Ash looked the other way, Misty threw the Pokeball into the water, and with the bond she and Gyarados has, it practically knew what it was supposed to do as if it could read her thoughts. Ash´s rod once again began to move around.

- Don´t think I didn´t come prepared for this Misty! And oh my! Another one! And it must be a big one!

Ash pulled but the catch still wouldn´t move, while Misty´s rod got a bite, getting a Magikarp. Still abit behind Ash, Misty´s devilish plan worked perfectly, with Gyarados pinning Ash´s lure at the bottom of the lake among the seaweed. Misty then caught another one, as Ash was beginning to lose momentum.

Without warning, Ash undressed, as he jumped into the lake in a swimsuit, thinking the lure must have been caught at the bottom. Misty quickly reacted, as she saw Gyarados and recalled it, not wanting Ash to find out that she cheated abit to catch up. But as time passed by Ash didn´t come up to the surface.

Worried that Ash might be stuck at the bottom, Misty was about to dive after him when suddenly her rod moved. Misty grabbed it and pulled as hard as she could, and with one last pull it happened. Deja vu.

Ash came flying through the air, but this time landed right next to her and holding a Magikarp in his arms. With it in his arms, Ash proclaimed that he won. Misty couldn´t hold herself, as she laughed.

- I thought you got stuck, but instead you caught it and tricked me into pulling you up, didn´t you Ash?!

- All is permitted in love and war, and with your love for fishing and my rivalry against you it´s fair!

- That´s true... but hey wait a sec! Since it was my lure, my rod and my pull... then I actually caught it!

- That´s true, but I only used you to get back faster, otherwise I would have just swimmed back myself with the Magikarp in my arms! And even if it was yours, I still won by a landslide, and you still lost!

Accepting a dire defeat she never though would happen, Misty stretched out her hand to Ash, but to counter her, Ash put out Magikarp´s fin, making Misty shake hands with it. Both laughed, as Ash threw it back in. But Misty had an ace up her sleeve. Pulling her rod, the lure seemed to be stuck at the bottom.

- I may have lost, but since you´re already wet Ash, would you mind going out to get my lure for me?

Not refusing her puppy face, Ash had no objections, as he dived in again. Misty quickly changed from puppy to demon, as she called for Gyarados, wanting to payback Ash for his fair yet unexpected victory.

Telling Gyarados to go to the bottom and give Ash a good scare, Misty patiently waited. Remembering the PokeNavi, Misty took it out from her purse, as she saw that Max had put an easy interface. A video lens came out, as Misty waited for the golden opportunity to catch it all on tape to have with her forever.

Bubbles came to the surface, as two figures then appeared and were moving towards the lake shore.

- HEY! MISTY! HELP! PULL ME OUTTA HERE! A GYARADOS IS CHASING ME! HURRY UP!

Teasing Ash abit, Misty was just rolling him in, at the same time recording through the PokeNavi. Gyarados roared behind Ash, looking menacing and angry while really trying to hold itself from laughter, seeing Ash trying to get away, swimming as fast as he has never done before in his life.

Knowing enough is enough, Gyarados grabbed Ash into his mouth, as it got to the shore and put him down. Seeing Ash scared like a ghost, Misty couldn´t help but feel sorry for him but at the same time laughed. Thinking she´s gone insane, Ash look back and saw Gyarados, smiling back at him and Misty.

- Oh my I´m sorry Ash if I went too far, but you should have seen yourself! I´ll never forget this victory!

Realising she actually managed to trick him, Ash then saw the PokeNavi in her hand. Fearing the worst, Ash lunged out towards it to erase the recording, but Misty quickly backed away, as she then undressed into her swimsuit and jumped into the water, taunting Ash to come get it if he really wants to have it.

Making sure Gyarados was at the shore, Ash swam after her, but with the PokeNavi being able to be used in water Misty recorded his attempts to come after her. But to her surprise Ash caught up with her.

- I´ve also been swimming in Hoenn, don´t think you´re the only one that can move freely in water!

- I could see that clearly when Gyarados chased you, but when it comes to diving, I still beat you Ash!

Giving Ash a grimace face, Misty dived down, and used the seaweed as cover from him. Desperately, Ash looked for her, fearing that she might get away and show off that embarrassing moment to everyone.

Ash passed by Misty without noticing her, as she got out of cover and got to the surface. She asked Gyarados to stay hidden with the PokeNavi and record Ash chasing her. Gyarados nodded and went to the bottom, as Misty looked down but couldn´t see Ash anywhere. He had vanished without a trace.

Like a Sharpedo hunting Dewgong, Ash came from an angle in which Misty could not see him, slowly approaching her, wanting to take her by surprise and snatch the PokeNavi without her even knowing it.

The time had come, as Ash resurfaced and leaped into the air towards Misty. With a perfect timing, Ash landed right onto Misty and thought he had grabbed it... but he had accidently grabbed something else.

Her swimsuit top. With a swift grab he had by accident taken it, as he laughed victoriously, but seconds later was embarrassed to death as he saw Misty cowering up herself with her arms, yelling out to him.

- Guess I need to improve my leaping skills... well sorry about that, here ya go Misty... wait a minute.

Misty kindly asked Ash to give her top back, but from the look on his face she knew he had something else in mind. With a big grin on his face, Ash knew he had the biggest advantage this time over her.

- Ash come on, this is starting to get embarrassing, I am a girl after all, so please give it back now ok?

- I will... once you give me the PokeNavi! A fair trade I must say, and we both win from it right?

- No way! Ash this isn´t funny, you don´t see me going after your underwear as a way of payback!

- I was actually after the PokeNavi, but this indeed is a much better catch, now that I have you cornered!

- Ash! Give it to me now, don´t make me go that far by coming after you! I´m serious, give it back!

Knowing she´ll risk exposing herself if she tried to come after him, Ash giggled at her disadvantage.

- You´re not serious, you´re embarrassed! You think I didn´t notice you don´t have it with you now! It´s so obvious that you hid it somewhere when you hid yourself from me. But where... wait. No way...

Having kept Misty under nearly constant watch, Ash looked down for a second towards Misty´s underwear, but as he realised that would be way too extreme, even for her, their eyes suddenly meet.

Misty froze in place, having seen Ash actually considering the idea that she hid it in her underwear. About to blush like a tomato, Misty instead turned the tables and turned it into her supreme victory.

- Yes Ash... that´s the only place it could be... so will you accept total defeat and let me keep your embarrassing little show, of do you want me to tell Delia that you actually checked my underwear for it?

Ash froze in place, knowing even he wouldn´t go that far, and that his mom would far surpass Misty´s usual rage and fury if Misty tells a little lie that Ash snatched her underwear without saying the truth.

Knowing when he has to accept defeat, Ash still wanted to play one last trick on Misty. Just for fun.

- Oh really... I guess you don´t know me well enough Misty... if it´s there, then look out, here I come!

Ash began to swim towards Misty, totally paralyzed, believing he was serious about going after the PokeNavi, even if it ends with her being totally bare. As he got closer, Misty had no other choice.

With a shriek that must have echoed all the way back to Delia´s house, Misty screamed her lungs out for Gyarados to stop Ash. Gyarados came to the surface and grabbed Misty before Ash could get to her, as it took her to the shore. Misty quickly put on a backup top and took the PokeNavi from Gyarados´s head.

Ash got back onto the shore, seeing Misty red with fury, as he quickly proclaimed that he was just joking around. Giving her back the top, he sat down next to her only to get a small slap on the face.

- I´ll never forget this Ash! Mark my words, one day I´ll get you for this! I promise and swear I will!

- I´ll never forget it either, hearing you shriek like that, it´s going to be in my dreams for ever and ever!

Ash quickly ran off, as Misty took off like a rocket after him, wanting to slap him silly until even Delia wouldn´t recognise his face anymore. Gyarados remained at the shore, bursting out into pure laughter.

With both having their share of competition, revenge and embarrassing moments, they cooled down and layed in the grass, as Misty gave Gyarados a fury stare, seeing it´s wide smile, knowing it saw it all.

Recalling it, Misty saw that Ash was deep in thought, as she asked him what was on his mind. Giving her a little smile and wink, Misty was about to explode again as Ash told her he was only kidding.

- I was thinking about how much fun we´ve had so far today, yet when we first meet here it was a short and different situation... now I can have a new, and better memory of you and this place than before.

- I kinda feel the same... even if it could have been worse, seeing you flee in the distance with my bike, Pikachu and the flock of Spearrow only made me feel more unlucky since I had been away from home for a few days. I was alone back then, fishing alone... but now, I have a new memory together with you.

Exchanging smiles, Ash told Misty to change, as he packed everything. Putting it onto the bike, Ash also went behind a tree to change from his swimsuit to his normal clothing. With both done and on the bike, Ash suddenly took a road that would take them from Pallet Town to a very specific forest. Viridian Forest.


	12. Chapter 12: Trainer Versus Leader!

_**Chapter 12: Trainer Versus Leader!**_

All the bug and insect memories came crushing down onto Misty, as she pleaded for Ash to stop and take another route instead. Ash totally refused, as he continued forward into the forest.

Misty got onto her pedals and attempted to spin backwards, but with Ash spinning forward it had no effect at all. Knowing it´s useless, she then hold onto Ash´s waist and prepared for the worst possible.

But to her surprise they arrived deep into the forest but saw not a single bug Pokemon. Misty asked how it was possible that all the bug Pokemon had suddenly vanished.

- Remember Melanie, the girl at the Hidden Pokemon Village? I asked her to gather all the Pokemon that usually inhabit this route through the forest and keep them for a day there. I know you hate bugs Misty.

Biking through the now bug-free forest, it gave them the opportunity to really enjoy the refreshing forest air, unlike last time. Suddenly Ash stopped, as he chained the bike to a tree and walked with Misty on a route.

- If we take this route further, then we´ll end up at... Cerulean City... Ash, what are you up to now?

With Ash not saying a word, Misty knew she would find the answer once they reach Cerulean City.

Passing the city gates, Misty saw a big billboard ontop of one of the tallest buildings. It was a poster of Misty beside her Pokemon, used as an advertisement for the Cerulean Gym. Ash finally cracked.

- Alright I´ll give you a little hint... it has something to do with the gym... the rest you´ll have to guess!

Giving Misty a hint she practically could have figured out in a second, Misty began to think what was awaiting her at the gym. Arriving at the gym, she saw that the doors were open, even if it was very early in the morning. Violet was at the counter, as she stood up and wished both Ash and Misty good luck.

Telling Misty she should not hold back, Violet sat back down and continued to do casual gym stuff, all to give Misty a tease. About to shake vital information from her sister, Misty suddenly heard something.

Hearing voices from the pool area, Misty rushed inside, as Ash followed her. The doors closed and locked behind her, as Misty looked at Ash, who just went ahead of her and bowed to some people.

It was the gym investors. Having a splendid and entertaining day yesterday, they heard by mistake from Daisy about Ash´s surprise for Misty, and did not take a no for an answer, wanting to be there to see it.

Misty bowed and greeted them, as she then saw Daisy at the other side of the pool. Hold a microphone, she welcomed Misty back home, but then told her to take place, as it was all about to begin shortly.

Not sure what was going on, the second Misty stood on the gym platform and saw Ash on the other side, she wanted to scream out Ash´s name, but with the gym investors there, she kept her mouth shut.

- You both are right on time, though the gym investors found out about this and didn´t want to miss this.

- It´s alright Daisy, they´re presence might just give Misty even more reason to indeed do her very best!

- Alrighty then, just as you had requested Ash, it´s a 3-way Pokemon battle, now choice your Pokemon!

Taking his Pokeballs from a small chair next to him, Ash called out for Grovile. Misty had other Pokeballs on a small chair next to her but was confident, as she decided to call out for Gyarados.

- Remember Misty? Our battle became a draw due to Team Rocket, but even if I received the Cascade Badge, I can´t help but feel that I would have lost to you. But not this time, this time I´m gonna win!

- Oh my! Looks like Misty´s challenger, Ash Ketchum, is already fired up! Well sis, do you think you have what it takes to put down his flame, or will Ash´s burning ambition vaporize your waterskills?

Looking at the investors, they seemed extremely excited, not at all focused or formal as if they were there to examine her. They had just come to have fun, and witness a battle with Misty in all her glory.

- You leave me no choice... at first I was only going to let you win abit before I take you down Ash, but with them being here, they deserve an all-out battle. I will not disappoint them... bring it on challenger!

- Ash may be burning with a lust for battle, but Misty knows him better than anyone, she can beat him!

- I, Misty Williams, accept your challenge! Defeat me, and you can keep your Cascade Badge with pride! But if you lose, I shall retake it, and will not give it back until you one day finally beat me!

- This is the best friend I have travelled with for so long, that now shows her true rivalry, one we both have carried with us since that gym battle! Gym leader, I accept your conditions. Now... bring it on!

Misty backed abit, at first only wanted to rally up the gym investors abit, but seeing that Ash was dead serious, she knew she can´t let him down either. He wants a grand battle. Then she shall grant that wish.

Minutes passed, as battles raged on that might even the put the Elite Four to shame. These two did not only battle as enemies, as gym leader vs challenger... but also as best friends, proving themselves to one another. Pokemon from both sides had fallen, as the final confrontation drew closer and closer.

The lights dimmed, as the scoreboard showed Ash with Pikachu as the only Pokemon left. Misty recalled her fallen Kingdra, having fought valiantly against Ash´s Charizard, as she called out for Gyarados. Still in battle condition after its opening fight with Pikachu, Misty had recalled it to save for last, knowing Ash would do the same with Pikachu. Both Pokemon were facing each other once again.

- I must say Ash... that this battle has changed my perception of you. You will reach your dream one day.

- Likewise... I knew you have skills... but to see you like this... you´re indeed more that my best friend.

- I´m glad, I feel the same... but as much as I love you for who you are... it was you that changed me.

- No Misty, that skill, that unstoppable devotion similar to the one I have, has always been with you!

- Maybe, but you brought it to surface... you believed in me when no one else did... you´re my one true inspiration Ash, to fight on, for my dreams, to become the best gym leader, and many other dreams...

- Don´t get too soft now, or you´ll lose focus! For the moment I´m you´re fiercest challenger... so do it!

With his burning words of inspiration giving her heart the strength to beat faster, her blood to race like the speed of light through her veins, and her eyes getting watery until tears ran down her face, Misty took his words to heart. And got ready. To show everyone. And Ash. That he was right. She is the best.

With a fierce battlecry that could have been Gyarados, Misty ordered it to attack, as Ash´s battlecry was so intense it could have shattered even a Loudred´s eardrums for life. Pikachu also charged forward.

Some gym investors couldn´t take it and even fainted of the upcoming climax, while others were biting their nails, not having seen such a battle no matter how many regions and places they have visited.

And it ended. Daisy turned on the lights and removed her hand from her eyes, not wanting to see the final clash between the Pokemon. But to everyone´s surprise it did not turn out the way it usually does.

Gyarados had managed to let loose the Hyperbeam in time to strike Pikachu, and should have won the battle. But Pikachu had mustered up every microscopic piece of electricity in its body to use for its most powerful, if not deadly, Volt Tackle ever, hitting a Gyarados with an electrifying hit. It was Deja Vu.

It became a draw. Both Ash and Misty remained speechless, frozen in place, as the gym investors all stood up and a made endless applause until the Pokemon were recalled. The battle platforms submerged into the pool as it closed. Misty walked towards Ash and stretched her hand out to him.

- A part of me... knew I would win, but another part somehow also knew that you would too Ash...

Ash shook her hand, but as he let go Misty felt something in her hand. It was Ash´s Cascade Badge.

- No Misty... this was expected. It seems that fate wants us to keep fighting this gym battle forever until we perish... or something changes in our lives that will give us that extra strength to beat each other.

But... technically Gyarados hit Pikachu first... and even though everything went by the rules... you beat me first. You defeated me Misty. That extra second is what separates you from me. Victory from defeat.

It may be an official draw, but to me you are the winner, and for that I give you my Cascade Badge. All this time it was in my possession... when according to my rules... it was yours all along to keep Misty.

This was a battle I don´t feel ashamed that I lost... because you won. If there is one opponent I would lose to forever, be it a draw or by defeat, on purpose or by fate... it´s you Misty. Your victory is still a victory to me. Not by gym rules, but the rules of friendship. I knew it. You´re the best. Congratulations.

Leaving everyone in awe, Ash waited for Misty to say something. But she just stood there with the badge in her hand. Hearing Daisy cry a river due to what Ash said, Misty quickly restrained herself.

- As a gym leader I consider this a draw... but as your best friend Ash... I thank you for this victory. Until you defeat me I´ll keep the badge... but until then, I´ll give you something in exchange for the badge.

Misty put the badge into her pocket, as she went forward to Ash and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Slightly blushing, Ash took out something to wipe his cheek with. It was Misty´s handkerchief.

- It´s always with me Misty... I´ve barely used it, since I want to return it to you once you come back.

Left speechless, suddenly the gym investors approached Misty, as they congratulated both for the battle.

- Young man, I see a future master in you... give it time, do your best... and it will come true. Believe it!

- Young miss, I already see before me the best gymleader, I don´t need anymore confirmation than this!

- Thank you sir, you´re right. I´ll be patient, I´ll never give up, and I will become a Pokemon Master!

- Thank you... I realise now... that my dream is now in my hands. I just need to keep holding onto it.

- But tell me something Ash, how come you´re not taking Miss Williams with you on your journeys?

- I did in the past, she was the first friend I ever meet... but she had to leave me and Brock for the gym.

- Oh I see... but Miss Williams, let me ask you this... if you could, would you join with Ash once again?

- Dear Sir... even if, it´s not that simple, all the Pokemon here are in need me, as well as my sisters...

- Ah, I understand now... but seeing you two apart like this, is just too much for me to witness!

- If you choose to join him, we swear that your gym will never be closed! We swear on our honour!

- No matter how much money we have to spend, politicians we have to fight and rules we have to break!

- You can return to your gym whenever you want, it will be there! Untouched, taken care of by us all!

- I realise that this is the day you must have been dreaming for! So do it! Leave the gym! Join him!

- Join your old companions on their worldwide journey again! Most importantly, together! With him!

Misty´s eyes rolled back, as she fainted, but Ash reacted fast enough and caught her before she fell.

Opening her eyes, Misty woke up in her room, laying on her bed. Ash then stood up from a sofa and went to her, as he asked her how she was feeling. Trying to rise, Misty still felt abit faint and weak.

- Don´t outdo yourself... just try to rest... guess the aftermath of our battle got a little too much for you?

- Yeah it kinda was... it all went so fast that even I didn´t even notice until it was too late... but I´ll be ok Ash, don´t worry about it. It´s our special day after all, I can´t let something like this stop us right?

Deciding to rest abit to make sure Ash wouldn´t worry about her, she asked where everyone else was. Ash told Misty that the gym investors had gone back to their hotel in Kanto and that Daisy was still managing at the gym desk all the money they had earned from yesterday´s successful celebration show.

Teasing her to get well soon or he´d go after her PokeNavi again, Misty gave him an evil glare to remind him that she still holds true to her word about telling a little lie. Ash then saw down next to her, as he took the PokeNavi from her bedtable and gave it to her. Misty asked him what he planned to do with it.

- I was just joking Misty... besides, I thought that some laughter would help you recover abit faster, and we both now how much you laughed at the lake, so here, relieve that precious moment again.

Ash started it up for her, as Misty opened the video folder and started to playback. Despite being embarrassed that she caught him on tape, Ash still managed to see why Misty so desperately wanted to record him, as he even began to laugh before Misty did. Misty laughed with him, starting to feel better.

An hour had passed as Misty was all well again, and with Ash all ready to go anywhere with her, Misty wanted to do something for him this time as well. She asked if Ash wouldn´t mind going into the city.

Ash gave her a small grin, as he told her that through the city is the only way to the next destination he had planned for her. Having left the gym, Misty showed Ash around all the new shops, buildings and everything else new that wasn´t there when he was last time in the city. They then arrived at the beach.

The wind was cool and sun was warm, as Ash told Misty that a walk at the beach should renew her energy. Taking her hand, they went onto a private beach section, stretching as far as the eye could see.

- We´ve already got ourselves enough wet for today, so a nice and pleasant walk is just what we need before we get on a little cruise together... a cruise you told me about long ago, one you wished to take...

Realising that Ash had gone tremendous length to reserve a private section of the beach just for the two of them, Misty happily walked with him, enjoying the moment instead of thinking about what´s next.

With even more energy that before, Misty told Ash she enjoyed the walk, and asked not of curiosity but of appreciation, where they were going next. Ash looked at his watch, and told her that it has arrived.

Ash took Misty´s hand and pointed it in a direction, as Misty tried through her finger to pinpoint what Ash wanted to point out to her. With the cruise dock in front of them, only a single ship was there.

Not believing it, Misty grabbed Ash´s hand and ran off with him, dragging him to the dock, making sure she wasn´t looking in the wrong direction. As they got there, Ash asked her get onboard if she wants.

It was the St: Luxeria. One of the finest cruisers in Kanto, needing a six month-booking in advance to even be able to get a ticket, let alone get a room and access to all the deck. Misty looked at Ash in awe.

- You remembered... that day when we boarded the St: Anne... how much I wanted to go on that cruise...

Holding their tickets, Ash put his arm around hers, as they boarded the humongous cruiser. Greeted by the captain, both bowed respectfully, as he looked at the tickets. Giving them access cards to the rooms, Misty received hers, but could not believe her eyes. Looking at Ash´s card, it still read the same as hers.

Room A1. The Master Suite. Having it's own pool, kitchen, literary being a fully-equipped house at sea, the captain congratulated Misty for her birthday and wished her a pleasant journey on his cruiser.

With the captain gone and on his way to the captain´s deck, Ash took Misty to a staircase and walked down until he reached the room. Putting the card into a slot, Misty gently asked him why that room.

- I wanted to save some cash to use later today, the day is still young Misty... so I hope you don´t mind that we´ll be sharing a room just for this occasion. And besides, I don´t mind staying with you tonight.

Before Misty could even say a word, Ash took out the card and opened the door. Despite the cost taking almost all of Ash´s total savings, seeing Misty´s face as she saw the room made him forget all about it.

Upon entering, the cruiser began to depart, as suddenly Misty shrieked in awe. The burning-red floor suddenly transformed into an almost sea-blue colour, automatically changing or manually by the guest.

- Ash no... this is too much, be it my birthday or an anniversary... this must have cost a fortune...Ash...

- Misty... if this is too much as a birthday gift for you... then see it also as an anniversary... for all the time I have spent my money on our journeys and Pikachu´s anniversary... back then I couldn´t do something like this... and even if I could, I don´t think I would have realised just how much you mean to me...

Misty wanted to take a risk, and tell him. How much he truly means to her. Suddenly Ash walked away and told her to come over. Misty went after him and prepared herself to say it, when she then saw it.

The portrait. It was all done and finished. Tracey had asked Ash earlier if he could include the portrait on their cruise, as Ash had no objections and asked the captain to take it aboard before they arrived.

- Tracey finished it that fast... he must have stayed all night to finish it... and it´s truly perfect Ash...

- It is. For some reason he told me that by taking it with us, it might strengthen you to finally reach a dream you had to let go. Well whatever that dream is Misty, I´ll be there with you to help it come true.

Realising what Tracey was trying to tell her, Misty looked at the portrait and saw that he added the necklace afterwards just as she had asked him. But the heart was closed, not revealing Ash´s picture.

The cruiser had gone enough out at sea from the dock, as the captain decided to change the floor again. It began to change, as it suddenly got transparent, revealing the sea bottom and all the water Pokemon.

Ash then went to a desk, as he pressed a button, further showing Misty that he choose the perfect room for her. The roof and floor changed, becoming like mirrors, reflecting the floor, creating the illusion that the entire suite was under water and surrounded by water Pokemon. Misty looked around with a smile.

- I know that fate made you love water, the sea and everything in it. So in here you can fully express your love for it Misty. Be it just looking around, or taking a dive into the pool. It´s all yours to enjoy.

Not sure what Ash meant, Misty was given her card, as Ash pointed out something written on it:

´´ Just like sea has it´s storms and winds, you have as well. So with this we give you an annual opportunity to relieve yourself from troublesome storms and rough winds. Regional Gym Investment.

Seeing those words written at the bottom, Misty looked at the back and saw that the card was valid even the next year, at the same day, and for many more years to come. And realised that Ash must have come up with the idea. Probably talking to them when she was knocked out, it could only have been Ash.


	13. Chapter 13: Full Circle Friendship!

_**Chapter 13: Full Circle Friendship!**_

Not sure she could contain herself anymore, Misty excused herself and asked where the bathroom was, with the size of the suite it would take at least a minute to find it among all the doors. Ash pointed her into right direction, but as Misty entered and closed the door, Ash knew what he would soon hear.

The captain would have gotten a heart-attack if the walls weren´t sound proof, as Misty sent out a shriek that scared away the water Pokemon below the floor. Inside the bathroom, she saw it. The mirror.

Wanting for Misty to look her best, May asked Ash to bring it with them, and knowing how much Misty adored it just like May, Ash had also asked the captain to make some small personal arrangements.

In truth wanting to have a breather and not needing to go to the bathroom, Misty had, just like May, never stood face to face with the mirror in reality, as she immediately took notice of every bit of detail put into it. Seeing that her hair got just as stressed out as she was feeling, Misty opened her purse and began to improve her looks. Ash knocked and sarcastically asked if she had fainted again, as she immediately locked the door, not wanting him to see her so desperately change her appearance.

- I´m fine Ash! It´s just that... I never seen it in reality before! It´s perfect! I love it, I love it, I love it!!!

With Misty in the bathroom, Ash took the opportunity to make some arrangements before she got out, as he entered the kitchen. Misty was nearly done, when she suddenly noticed something. The necklace.

Hanging behind her on a cloth holder, Misty saw it through the mirror. With the heart open, she could see not only herself, but also Ash. But despite the mirror´s ability to turn everything to near perfection, it could not do justice this time, as Misty thought that Ash was perfect as he is, even without the mirror.

Not sure if she should wear the necklace since she knew that Ash might take it the wrong way, she put it into her pocket. Ash then knocked and asked if she wants to change into something more comfortable.

- Daisy said you might need a change of clothes for this cruise, but it´s up to you if you want too or not Misty, I don´t mind eitherway. Besides, I´ve already got used to your new travelling outfit that it´s fine.

Hanging something on the doorknob, Ash then went back to the kitchen. Misty opened the door and took whatever was hanging there. It was her old outfit from when she travelled around with Ash and Brock.

Misty then opened the door and saw that Ash had put his clothes onto a chair, as she suspected that he had changed into something more comfortable. Not sure if the outfit still fits her after all the time she´d been gone, Misty knew it should be abit more comfortable than her more formal travelling outfit.

Deciding to change her clothes, Misty hanged her other outfit on a cloth hanger and afterwards went out of the bathroom. With her Kanto outfit still fitting her, Misty called out for Ash that she´s done.

A door opened, as Ash came out of the bedroom. Wearing his old Kanto outfit as well, he was surprised that it still fitted. Asking if Misty´s hungry, her growling stomach gave the answer to that question.

- After everything we have done today so far I´m even surprised you´re not hungry at all Ash!

- Well I would lie if I said that I´m not as hungry as you sound Misty, but hey I didn´t want to spoil both our stomachs before we got here. Here´s the menu, so choose whatever you would love to eat Misty.

- Thanks Ash... wow, they have everything! It´s going to take me forever to choose what to eat Ash!

Knowing that she´s not kidding, Ash pointed out what the chef recommended, showing Misty seafood dishes as well as a good ol´burger that should be enough to feed a Snorlax for the rest of the whole day.

Not wanting anything too complicated but good enough to still give it a try, Misty choose a dish wish an endless variation of seafood and vegetables. Knowing that would not be enough to quelch his appetite, Ash decided to go for the seafood burger with everything on it. Ash went to a phone next to the wall.

With a direct line to the chef below, Ash told what dishes they would like to eat, and that the desserts should be a surprise, something perfect to end the meal with. The chef acknowledged and went to work.

- Alright, it should take about 15 minutes to finish... so what do you wanna do in the meantime Misty?

Looking around was an amazing experience alone, as Misty asked Ash what more is in the suite. Ash tried to think of something, as he then asked her if she wanted to have yet another contest with him.

Not sure what kind, Misty still accepted it, eager to get revenge for losing at the lake. Ash went to an entertainment computer onto a wall, as he went through the alternatives and picked the one in mind.

The lights dimmed down, as the floor in the middle of the suite changed back the colour into red. A screen appeared, as soothing music began to play, coming from transparent speakers built into the walls.

´´ You have selected the Gran Di Mare Dancing Contest! Choose a category and dance according to the rhythm and certain moves that will appear on screen, the winner will get a place in the Hall of Fame!´´

Stretching out his hand, Ash invited Misty to dance with him. Accepting his invitation, Misty got onto the dance floor, reacting to their footsteps like pebbles in water with various forms but coloured red.

- Even if you have danced in Hoenn, I know that my dancing skills above and in water will beat you!

- That´s true, even if I have taken some dancing lessons you would beat me by a landslide Misty...

- But even so, I do this because I enjoy it... so even if you lose to me, I won´t rub it in your face Ash...

Knowing Misty didn´t pay attention to what kind of competition it really was, Ash picked a category by tapping his foot onto a specific marker on the floor, as he grabbed Misty´s hand, telling her to get ready.

The music changed, as Misty recognised it instantly. It was music from the Cerulean Gym, used in the water shows and ballets. Misty looked at the screen and saw the category, as she turned red instantly.

It was not a competition with her against Ash, but them together dancing to beat the score previously put by previous guests. The dance started, as Ash led the way, gently guiding her through the dance floor.

- I thought that with this music we have a fair chance to beat the record. So let´s do our best Misty!

Misty nodded, as they followed the markers onto the floor, all at the same time following the rhythm to the song. Moving gracefully as if she was under water, Misty saw that Ash was abit behind her steps.

Misty then took command, as she told Ash to follow her. Having no trouble with the rhythm, Misty however did her best to get to the markers in time but was lacking behind. For that Ash countered, using his fast footwork to reach the markers while Misty was keeping the rhythm. They slowly began to win.

- I should have known that you´ve be good with your feet Ash, seeing you swim like that at the lake!

- No that´s just adrenaline Misty... 6 months ago I began to slowly learn some moves to be ready to be on your level of dancing, but you are way beyond me... but even so, we can still win together like this!

Seeing that Ash was fully enjoying the moment, Misty began to let herself loose and give in to the rhythm, counting on Ash to hit the markers. The music then ended, as both looked at the screen.

Not beating the record, they were still good enough to get among the Top 20, getting a 17th position with only a few points behind from the 18th. Wanting to get higher up, Ash asked if she wanted to try again.

Still having some time before the food was ready, Misty gave in to one last dance, but as they already got into a position, they now got the choice to choose what song to play. Telling Misty to choose the song she knew best and that he would follow in her footsteps, Ash noticed that Misty suddenly froze.

Going through the music list, Misty saw it. Her favourite song. The song she has fallen asleep to in bed, the song she listens to when taking a late night swim in the pool... the song that reminds her. Of him.

- This song... is the one I know the best of all... it´s my favourite... do you mind if we dance to it Ash?

Nodding firmly that he´s ready, Ash was eager to hear what song Misty would choose, if it´s a song he might recognise and maybe not need much direction from her. Misty held her breath, and started it.

It begins slowly from silence. Builds up an intro with ultrasound, preparing both the mind, body and the soul. Violins begin to play, weak enough to still give time for the listener to get in tune with the rhythm.

Not recognising the song at all, Ash was clueless as how to dance to reach the markers, let alone feel the rhythm of something he has never heard before. But with Misty leading the way, Ash still gave it a try.

- This is a song... my sisters have used frequently in our shows... depending on the story it plays on... it can be either uplifting or melancholic... or both if it´s a story... with both happiness and sadness in it...

Misty began to become one with the music, almost gracefully getting a mind of her own, dancing while forgetting to show Ash the way. Wanting to let her live the moment and go solo, Ash gently let go of her hands and backed away. The lights dimmed, as the music got to a point in which Ash was left amazed.

As if she knew every perfect step and tune by heart, with closed eyes Misty hit each marked on the floor at the exact moment, while moving as if she wrote the song herself, in perfect unison with the rhythm.

Ash did not need to imagine her dancing underwater, as the suite gave the perfect illusion for it, giving Misty the dancefloor she needed to truly give herself into the music. The music then faded away.

The previous soft, joyful and uplifting piano was gone, as then violins were heard. Strong, sad and melancholic, the violins played cautiously as if using one´s heart to bring life to the sorrowful tunes.

Connecting to the violins, Misty got tears in her eyes, the music reflecting her own thoughts during her sad moments. Seeing Misty, Ash was thinking what could make her cry like that, even if it´s for a song.

Taking her over completely, the music kept on going, as Misty totally got lost track of time and space:

´´ I never meet... someone... like him before...´´ Ash is never alone... cause he´s got...me...´´

´´ You and I... will get married... someday too...´´ Will I... see you again...´´ Ash... I... I love you...´´

The music stopped, as it let go of Misty. Opening her eyes, she then saw Ash, looking straight at her.

- Misty... that was... no... nothing I can say can really do justice... and truly describe what I just saw...

Realising that she must have danced by herself, Misty was scared to death that she might have done or said something she now even doesn´t remember. Ash then looked at the scoreboard. And froze. Totally.

Either by technical malfunction or a deity taking over Misty totally, the scoreboard had been wiped out completely, removing all previous records except their previous attempt and the one she pulled off now.

With a perfect score. 100% hit on the markers and in tune with the music. Even Misty could not believe her eyes, not realising how she could have got it by dancing solo. She then turned around and faced Ash.

- Ash... what happened... what did I do... it´s like a blackout, I don´t even remember letting go of you...

- I let go of you Misty... otherwise I would have been in your way... you danced alone... if someone asks me, then I´ll tell them the truth... you danced... as if the song was a part of you, beating as one together...

- It has never happened before... not like this... Ash... did I... say or sing anything at all... while dancing?

- Just at the end, I thought I heard something... sounded abit like my name in the beginning, but I couldn´t hear the rest since the music ended and it came so randomly at the end that I didn´t pay any attention...

The door suddenly rang and opened, as the chef entered. Holding a food cart, he wished for both to join him at the dinning room. Smelling the hamburger he had ordered, Ash being who he is could barely restrain himself, as he asked Misty if she´s ready to eat. Nodding, she and Ash entered the dinning room.

Both sat down next to the table as the chef began setting up their plates. Seeing Misty deep in thought, the chef asked if something wasn´t right with the food or if she wanted to order something else.

- No, not at all sir, we were just dancing to a favourite song of mine, and I got abit carried away by it...

- Oh I see, my mistake then. If I may guess young miss... I am certain that the only song powerful enough to touch a woman´s heart and a man´s soul like that...must have been... the last song in the Cerulean Blue Collection. It´s unique, moving, and a perfect ending song for your water shows...

Utterly surprised that the chef figured out the song, Misty looked at Ash, trying desperately to figure out what the song name was, now that he knows that her sisters compiled that music cd collection.


	14. Chapter 14: Love Is In The Seaair!

_**Chapter 14: Love Is In The Sea-air!**_

With everything perfectly set, the chef wished them a delightful meal and excused himself, leaving the suite for the two to be alone. Despite what she went through, Misty fully enjoyed the food she ordered.

- Wow, all the flavours, and the consistency is just perfect... no wonder he must be a master chef Ash...

- My mom would be so jealous if she knew what was going through my head now! This burger makes hers look like steak between two bread slices, the beef and sauce in this one is just epically awesome!

Despite their small talk, both were also thinking of other things, Ash about asking the chef for the recipe, while Misty still had the song in her mind, replayed over and over like a broken record.

- Once we´re done we should tell the chef how it was... we should say thanks for him doing this for us...

Nodding with a big piece of burger in his mouth, Ash knew it would get even better, knowing the desserts must be a dream come true if the meal is already that amazing, as he looked at the fridge behind them, knowing the dessert is eagerly waiting to be eaten by Ash´s infamous ´´Devour´´ attack.

- I´m glad you like it Misty. Let me take the plates... and now the fridge... desserts... here we come!

Opening the fridge, Ash choked abit, worried that the chef might have forgot to bring two, but soon realised that the dessert was in one cup with one spoon, but made for two. Misty asked what it was.

- It... does look tasty... though I think the chef forgot to bring a second one, I´ll go call for him...

Putting the dessert in front of Misty, she immediately noticed that it was a one-for-two dessert, as even Ash could see from her face blushing that she was not alone in thinking how embarrassing it would be for the two of them to literary eat it all together. Ash then called the chef and asked about the dessert.

Sensing the undeniable chemistry between the two, the chef came up with a little lie and said that he had forgotten the second one and that it would take awhile. Ash understood and hanged up, as he went back to the table. Telling Misty that the second one is on its way, he asked her to start with her dessert first.

- It´s ok Ash I can wait... I´d rather wish you start, your eyes are about to explode just by looking at it!

Pushing the dessert in front of Ash, Misty got countered, as Ash pushed it back and insisted that she eats it first. Both kept on going until it happened. Someone pushed abit too hard, as the cup then fell over.

Misty was left both shocked and laughing, seeing Ash´s entire face covered in the creamy dessert. Apologising, Misty took a napkin and was about to clean him off when suddenly Ash got his revenge.

Taking a big chunk out of the dessert from his eyes, nose and mouth, he waited. For the right time. Until she was in perfect strike distance. Misty looked curious at Ash, as he then gave her a very big grin.

Misty then knew. But it was too late, she was right in front of him. A big chunk of dessert was buried onto Misty´s face, as she was sent backwards and fell to the floor. Seeing her face, Ash began to laugh.

- I couldn´t resist Misty, it was a perfect moment for payback, my revenge for what you did at the lake!

Standing up and seeing her face reflected on a plate, Misty burst into tears of laughter, as Ash did the same, with both acting and looking like clowns. Both then froze, as the chef entered the dinning room.

Left giggling inside, the chef kept his manners and asked if he should clean up abit and go back to the kitchen to make a second dessert for them. Not sure what to say, the chef took the initiative and cleaned up abit, but then with a serious tone asked them to find another way of enjoy his dessert than as makeup.

With them both all clean, Ash and Misty nodded as the chef left, just trying to get them to enjoy the dessert together again without breaking into another food fight. Still not able to decide who should start, they flipped a coin, as Ash lost and grabbed the spoon. About to eat, Misty suddenly leaned forward, as she took her finger and streaked it along Ash´s neck. Abit confused, Ash then saw that there was some cream left, as Misty took her finger and licked it. Suddenly Ash leaned forward as well towards her.

Having abit on her nose when she leaned over the dessert, Ash jokingly did the same, streaking her nose with his finger until he had it all, as he then jokingly licked his finger all over until the cream was gone.

- Well you were right, the dessert is amazing, Delia definitely has some very tough competition now!

- I might even kidnap the chef, it´s that great! It tastes just perfect, even better when coming from you!

Realising it was too late, Ash immediately got silent, seeing Misty and her brain slowly but inevitably react to what he just said. With a look on her face that revealed she was thinking the same, both immediately got quiet, as Ash began to break the silence by slowly beginning to eat again.

Knowing that he can´t really take it back without making her suspicious, Ash had eaten already half when he then saw it. He might have slipped his tongue, but Misty now slipped her very own finger.

Looking at her finger in which she ate the dessert from Ash, Misty looked infatuated and even gently stroke that finger with her hand. Not hearing Ash devour the dessert, Misty then looked straight at him.

Seeing his gaze go straight to her finger, Misty did what she could best to divert his attention elsewhere, as she grabbed the spoon with some cream and told Ash that she wanted to taste the middle part of it.

Ash still remained frozen in place, but now so did Misty, noticing that her diversion move had failed. Miserably. Because of one thing. She took the spoon. Ash´s spoon. And ate with it. Not her own spoon.

About to get the face of a burning-red Magmar, Misty attempted one last damage control, taking the spoon along with some cream and stuffed it right into Ash´s mouth to get him onto other thoughts.

- Sorry, didn´t really think there did I Ash... well you don´t need to use it, we´ll ask for another and...

Misty saw her wrong move, but it was far too late. The very spoon she took from Ash, and ate from, was now back in his mouth. Both realising it, they blushed like an volcano on magma steroids. They were eating the dessert together. Sharing it. The taste. The spoon. The moment. Like a couple.

Knowing everything she has done so far just made it even worse than before, Misty sat and did nothing, even starring into the wall behind Ash to not meet his gaze and reveal what even he was now thinking.

- Well... guess I´ll to go to the chef and get us two brand new spoons Misty... I´ll be right back!

Hoping to change to a less embarrassing situation, Ash at least succeeded, as Misty snapped out of it and saw him leave the suite. Suddenly her PokeNavi beeped in her purse, as Misty took it out and went through it. Having a few, one message stood out from the rest. It was from Officer Jenny. About Felix.

´´ I´d hate to interrupt you Misty but something has come up. Oak mentioned that Felix has not been seen nor heard of ever since you last saw him, so I called to see if you might know anything. Jenny´´

Having totally forgotten about Felix, Misty remembered that Jessie overheard him on the PokeNavi and that she might have informed Giovanni. About to call Jenny, Ash stormed in with two new spoons.

Feeling uneasy that something might have happened to Felix, Misty decided to call back after she has spent her time with Ash. With a second dessert in his hand, Ash sat down and gave Misty a new spoon and then began to eat as well. Not wanting another embarrassing situation, Ash wanted to start a topic.

- So, what do you think of the gifts so far Misty? I´m not even sure that they might fit into your room!

Abit distant with some other thoughts, Misty then snapped out of it, as she smiled and answered Ash.

- Max´s gift was by far one of the best I could ever get, I´m surprised how well he already knows me!

- It´s obvious, it´s easy to like you Misty, Max may still be a kid but he can really connect to people.

-Thanks...it´ll be fun to try it out once he and May returns to their journey, and you´ll be going too...

Knowing what Misty was thinking about with that sad look in her face, Ash suddenly stood up and excused himself, as he went to the bedroom. He then quickly returned and showed Misty something.

- I can read you too Misty... don´t worry, even if I would go my own way without Max, I´ll have this.

It was a PokeNavi, the very same model that Misty had got from Max as a gift. Starting it, Ash took forth Misty´s and synchronised then, and within a few seconds it was all set to begin communication.

- It´s the same... but my sisters squealed about how expensive it was... Ash, why did you also get it?

- Mom did, as an early tournament gift, she got the idea that if I have one she can check up on me more often, for good or worse... but with this, we can reach each other anywhere Misty. If Max left me, then you wouldn´t be able to communicate with me anymore, that was what you were thinking about, right?

Surprised that Ash knew what she was thinking, Misty smiled back. Ash then wiped some tears from her eyes, realising that the thought of not reaching him really got to her, as he sat back down to continue.

- I´m glad... despite what you and the others have told me about your journey in Hoenn, it´s nice to be able to call you whenever I feel to. Just be sure to answer, otherwise you´ll get me and Delia worried!

After hours of smalltalk, Ash looked at the time, as he asked Misty of she wants to take a walk on the deck. Knowing a breeze of fresh air would do great, Misty took Ash´s hand, walking out of the suite and going up the stairs until they reached the deck. It was night, and nothing was seen around except the sea.

Going for a walk, Misty could see the stars beautifully shine down on the pure water, along with a wind that felt so rejuvenating. The captain was seen in the captain´s deck, waving out to them, decided to stop the ship to give them a more relaxing nightwalk together. Ash and Misty happily waved back at him.

With the ship at a halt, Ash walked up to the front, looking down towards the calm water below. Misty suddenly called out for Ash to look up into the sky. Something sparkling was seen among the clouds.

It was a group of Butterfree, traversing the sea in order to reach other regions. With the moonlight reflecting onto their wings and the water, Misty told Ash that it could mean good luck to see them in such a distant place. Suddenly Ash looked down again, as Misty asked him if she said anything wrong.

- No, it´s just that seeing them, reminds me of that day... I wonder if my Butterfree ever made it over...

- Ash I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to remind you... and your Butterfree is a fighter, we both saw it that day, what it did for love... that love probably gave it the necessary strength to make it all the way over...

- I guess you´re right... if those Butterfree made it all the way out here, mine must have made it as well!

Misty suddenly covered Ash´s mouth, as she pointed down at something. Despite the dark night, the moonlight pierced through the watersurface, illuminating something below. Seeing it as well, Ash wasn´t sure what it was, but Misty then whispered that it might be a Pokemon. Both stood silent, watching it.

It didn´t take long as it was clear that it was indeed a kind of Pokemon, as it slowly rose up abit closer to the surface. The moonlight reflected upon it, revealing a white-ish colour, and a bodyshape that looked nothing like a Water Pokemon at all. Realising it was discovered, it quickly dived back into the sea.

- What could it have been Ash? A lost Pokemon maybe from Hoenn, or even an undiscovered Pokemon?

Not getting an answer from Ash, Misty then got gagged, as he tilted her head straight up towards the sky. High in the sky, right above them, something sparkling was gracefully moving among the clouds.

- I remember now... that day at the harbour... I saw it among the clouds... not knowing what it was... it´s the same I saw back then... and I realise what it is now. Misty... that little thing up there... it´s Mew...

Taking his hand from her mouth, even Misty remained silent after hearing what Ash whispered to her. Remembering that he told her about the time he and the others encountered Mew deep into Kanto, Misty knew that he could be right, as she saw how it circled around. A thought then came into Misty´s mind.

- Ash... I don´t want to sound too paranoid... but if that really is Mew... then why is circling above us and not seeming to leave? And the other Pokemon... does this mean they both have been following us?

Realising she could be right, Ash gently looked down again towards the water surface, and to his surprise saw that something was slowly circling around the ship, and it sure was no Sharpedo.

- Misty... it´s back again, below us... I think you´re right... but if true... why would they follow us?

Suddenly the sparkle in the sky vanished, as the water creature vanished into the deep again. Amazed by what they just experienced, Ash took Misty´s hand to make a wish and told her to close her eyes and make a wish, as he did the same, hoping that the encounter that night could bring them some good luck.

- We´ll find out eventually if our wishes came true... so, what else does this ship have that we can do?

- Well I´m not sure myself, but the captain had told me that practically anything we want would be in the suite, so let´s go back and see what else we can do there, I´ll go in advance to prepare some stuff!

Ash left in a flash back to the suite, as Misty saw that the captain had left his deck, probably going to bed for the night. Remaining for a few minutes outside, thinking about if her wish would really come true, Misty suddenly noticed something, reflected on the water surface, as she then looked up.

Not sure what she saw, but it was indeed familiar, as something in the distance flew under the clouds and then back again, vanishing completely. It looked like a swarm, but of what remains unknown.

With everything prepared, Ash used his PokeNavi in the suite to message Misty that it was all ready and that he´s sure it´ll be quite a nice surprise. Misty wrote back to Ash, as she then went back to the suite.

The door was open, as Misty entered the suite but it was all dark. Calling out for Ash, Misty got no answer, as the door then automatically closed behind her. Misty had no idea what was coming up ahead.

Suddenly a familiar sound was heard around her, as Misty then knew what Ash planned. The lights dimmed on as Ash came forth, along with a large projector screen in front of them while a famous surroundsound tune was beginning to start playing to test the limits of the amazing wallspeakers.

- I checked the movie list, it even has ´´Pokemon In Love´´, by Schpielbunk, remember him?

With the director name not reminding Misty of anyone, the movie title however gave her a good hint to who Ash was referring to. Ash then sat down on a madras laying on the floor and told Misty to join him.

- I´m surprised you even remembered his name... well then Ash Ketchum, what do you want to see?

- Well, I have been travelling so I haven´t had the time to read any reviews, what can you recommend?

- In that case, you´ll have to trust my good judgement... now lets see what movies they have in the list...

Going through the movie list, Misty saw all kinds of movies she´d love to see, but with Ash being a guy she didn´t want to bore him to death, as she choose Action and Comedy to see anything of interest.

- Thanks for skipping the movies you know I´d probably go to sleep to... hope they aren´t too many...

- Don´t worry, I´m sure there are some movies here that we both like Ash... ah this one, it´s perfect!

Selecting a movie, Misty leaned back as Ash then reached out to her a bowl of popcorn. The movie started, as Ash asked if it´s ok to put his arm around her, and of course Misty didn't mind it at all.

Having just the right amount of suspension, action and twists, the movie finally ended with the credits.

- Ah I can´t believe it, this movie had like everything, thanks a lot for showing it to me Misty!

- My pleasure Ash, I just knew this movie would be just in your taste, I love it just as much you now do!

- It was great, if the others haven´t seen it then I just gotta show it to them once I resume my journey!

Giving Ash a reassuring smile, Misty at heart got more and more burdened at the fact that everything she has done with him would soon all be just another memory once he leaves and goes back with the others.

It got worse, as they heard a familiar tune. The build-up with ultrasounds and weak violins. Misty had forgotten that the song was in the movie end credits, as she then remembered something. Trying to reach the controller to stop the credits, it was too late, as Ash saw something she did not want him to see.

The credits for music came up, as Ash could see that most of the music came from the Cerulean Blue Collection. Now able to see the song title, Ash suddenly got speechless, seeing something else.

The song title was ´´Forever´´, but what caught Ash´s eye was the composer. . The credits continued, as a small dedication appeared. It was too late, as Misty saw Ash read the dedication:

´´ This song was made as a dedication to my best friend, who will always be forever with me, but at the same time is so far away. I thought we would stay forever together, but right now it feels we will remain apart forever. With this song, I hope to get a little closer to him. Closer to being together forever.

Even if I´m not there... I hope that I´ll be in your heart forever... because you will always be in mine.´´

Ash turned towards Misty, as she didn´t say anything, not even knowing how to respond to what Ash just read. Ash then looked at the date when the song was made. It was composed a day after Ash left Misty.

- Misty... you made this song... and you made it... a day after we... Misty... did you make it... for me?

Not able to take it anymore, Misty ran off, out of the suite and onto the deck. Wanting to go after Misty and try to understand why she´d run off like that, Ash hesitated and decided it would be best to leave her alone for the moment. Leaving everything in the suite just the way he found it, Ash left the door unlocked for Misty to get in whenever she wanted to return, as he went to the bedroom and crashed right into the bed…


	15. Ending and Epilogue

_**Pokemon Crisis: Ending**_

Morning came, as the cruiser was already docked at the port again. Waking up, Ash put on some clothes and looked around, but didn´t see Misty anywhere. Going up on deck, she was not there either, as Ash wondered where she was. Suddenly the captain came and greeted Ash, asking if they enjoyed themselves last night.

- Well at first, but then it got abit complicated... and may I ask, why have we already docked in the city?

- Ah... you see, Miss Williams asked me to return early. Apparently she was in a hurry somewhere I think.

- It´s not like we got into a fight or so... but something happened last night, but I can´t understand what...

- It isn´t easy, even with friends, to understand one other... perhaps you should work things out with her?

- She´s probably gone back home... I´ll go see her soon. Eitherway, thank you very much for this cruise.

- My pleasure, it will be an honour to have you two again as guests onboard my humble shop. Farewell!

Getting off the ship, Ash went straight to the Cerulean Gym, but to his surprise it was closed when it should be open. Going to the house, Ash knocked on the door, as Daisy opened, surprised to see Ash there so early.

- Dodrio have barely begun their morning call and you show up, what are you doing here so early Ash?

- Forgive me for bothering you so early Daisy, but I just came from the night cruise... is Misty at home?

- At home? Isn´t she already at the gym already? She usually has the doors open by this time today...

- The doors are locked, and I tried the intercom phone but nobody answered... she´s not here either?

- That´s very strange... I´ll tell Violet and Lily, and then I´ll go with you to search the gym, ok Ash?

Going back into the house, Daisy informed her sisters, as she went back out and walked with Ash to the gym.

- I figured that since she left the cruise so early she would already be at the gym or at home by now...

- It´s not like Misty to just go off like that, something must have happened... did anything happen last night?

- Well kinda... but for her to just leave me there without saying a word, she´s acting pretty childish!

Arriving at the gym, Daisy opened the doors, as she checked the computer log. Misty had not entered the gym, but to be sure Daisy checked the pool and smaller rooms. Nothing. Suddenly Ash got an idea.

Taking out his PokeNavi, Ash called Misty, as it didn´t take long for someone to answer. It was Delia.

- Mom?! Why are you having Misty´s PokeNavi?! Me and my sisters are looking for her, she just vanished!

- You can relax, Misty´s fine. She came by here about an hour ago. Misty wanted to leave it behind, and then she took the bus from here. Honey... what's going on? I think Misty´s headed towards the airport right now...

Surprised to her what Delia said, Ash immediately closed the link, as he didn´t have time to waste. Taking a cab, Ash wanted to make sure if what Delia said was true, as he hoped to get in time to the airport.

Arriving in less than an hour, Ash payed off the cab and ran into the airport, checking on the flight billboard, having a good idea on where Misty would travel if she was even there. Seeing the gate number, Ash ran off.

With a huge line of people for the ticket desk, Ash excused himself and pushed forward, proclaiming it was an emergency. Being first in line, Ash meet up with the same woman he talked to days ago. The crowd got angry, shouting to Ash to get back. The woman calmed them down, and asked ash what she can do for him.

- The flight to Shinnoh that leaves in a few minutes, can you please check if a friend of mine is onboard?

- I´m sorry... I wish I could help, but our flight policies prevent us from handing out personal information...

- Please! I´m desperate, I wouldn´t do this if it wasn´t important! It´s the only chance I got to see her again!

Coming up with a loophole in the policy, the woman had a good guess on who Ash was referring to, as she could only say that a gymleader is taking a flight to Shinnoh. She then gave Ash a free VIP ticket ´´as a refund for a delayed flight´´, giving him the chance to go to the gate. Thanking her, Ash ran towards the gate.

With no need to go through the security checkpoints, Ash got horrified, seeing that the gate doors already closed. He quickly asked if Misty boarded the plane, as the staff say she just entered after they closed.

Ash then looked out the airport window, seeing Misty walk in the distant gateway towards the airplane.

- Please, can you open the gate doors just for a minute, I need to go talk to her! It´s an emergency!

- I´m sorry, once the doors are closed then everything is prepared for takeoff. But you can try calling her.

- She left her PokeNavi at home... please, isn´t there any other way for me to get in touch with her?!

The staff then gave Ash an interphone, as they called the airplane staff onboard. A stewardess answered, as the airport staff then asked if they could call out for Misty, say that she just received an urgent call.

Acknowledging, the staff called for Misty onboard, as Ash could see that she went to the stewardess. Talking to Misty, the airport staff told her someone need to talk to her, as Ash then was handed the intercom phone.

- It´s Ash! What is going on, what are you doing?! Why are you leaving?! Please tell me! I need to know!

It got silent, as suddenly the phone was handed back to the stewardess. Telling Ash that Misty can´t talk right now, she then hang up. The staff then took the phone, as Ash saw that the airplane was beginning to depart.

Back at Pallet Town, Delia got a visit from Misty´s sisters, as even Oak came by the house after Delia called him, telling him about the strange situation. Having gathered outside, they got all surprised, as Ash was seen, coming from the bus station not too far away. Reaching the house, everyone asked if he saw Misty...

- Yeah... after she woke up early this morning... she booked a direct flight to Shinnoh... she´s on her way...

Not saying anything more, Ash got into the house and locked himself inside his room. Everyone remained outside talked about what just happened, as Tracey then told Brock that he needed to tell him something.

Going at the back of the house, Brock asked Tracey if it was connected to what just happened with Ash.

- I think so... this has to be a secret, I promised Misty... Brock, it´s hard to say but I think that Misty lo...

- Loves him... I know. I confronted her about it last time... but she still keeps it under the surface...

- Something must have happened when they were on the cruise, everything else was just fine before that...

- Perhaps... maybe something to do with the necklace that Rudy gave her... I saw what was inside it...

- Ash took his portrait with them on the cruise, maybe it played a role in this... what are we gonna do now?

- Nothing Tracey. This is something between them, it is something they have to handle on their own.

- I understand you reasoning Brock... but I just can´t bear to imagine how Misty must be feeling right now...

- Seeing Ash like this in his current state pains me too... but it´s the only way he will truly grow and mature...

- You´re right on that Brock... but Ash doesn´t know, and that is the thing which is hurting Misty the most...

- True... but until Ash finds out on his own or Misty tells him herself... until we know... we can´t intervene...

- Alright... I´m gonna ask Daisy if they need my help... and Brock... I hope that you´re right on this...

Tracey left Brock and went back to the front of the house, while Brock remained at the back, thinking if what he said was the right thing to say. Max then appeared and asked Brock what was going on with everyone.

- Misty left without saying a word, and Ash is in his room... it´s abit complicated, but it will work itself out...

With the door locked and the window closed, Ash was flat on his bed, burying his face into his pillow, as the door knocked. It was May. Having come from Oak´s lab, she overheard that something happened, as she asked Ash to open the door. Ash told her to go away, but May then threatened to ask Delia to unlock the door.

Telling her a spare key was under the door carpet, Ash refused to get out of bed, as May entered his room.

- I just got here, and everyone were all serious and upset, was worried something happed to you. Are you ok?

- I´m fine May... just wonderful, couldn´t be happier... now that you know, can you please leave me alone?

Just by hearing, May knew something wasn´t right, as she closed the door and locked it so no one else would interfere. Trying to lighten the mood, May complimented how nice his room was, never been there before.

With Ash not saying anything, May knew she had to try harder. She then sat down next to him in his bed, asking why Pallet Town´s future master needed to hide his face, as she tried to take the pillow from him.

- Ok Ash I´ll stop joking around and get serious with you... so talk to me, what has upset you like this?

- Everything went great... then she pulls a tantrum and ruined everything... I don´t understand her anymore...

- I suspected this all had to do with Misty... what happened last night Ash? Please tell me so I can help you...

- I found out something... Misty apparently made a song... and when I asked her about it, she just ran off...

- I see... I think I know... but first I need to ask you something Ash... did Misty tell ya something last night?

- No not really, we jus had fun and stuff... but still, it´s as if I accidently really hurt her somehow May...

- It´s ok, I´m sure you´ll work things out... now come on and get up, don´t let everyone worry about you!

With a swift pull, May pulled away his blanket and cover, leaving Ash no choice but to get up. Not saying about the tears Ash shed on his pillow, May just took out a napkin and handed it over, as Ash thanked May.

- Thanks May... well now that I think of it, we´re gonna have to go back to the Hoenn League today...

- Yeah in the afternoon, I already packed my stuff Max´s things, Brock just needs to go by Pewter City later...

- It´s a real shame that I can´t stay more, but after the Hoenn League I´ll be glad to return home once again.

Having lifted up Ash´s spirit abit, May took his hand and told him to come outside and reassure everyone that he was alright. Telling her he would go out in awhile, May then told him not to take took long and left.

With May gone, Ash pulled himself together, as he got up from the bed and left. Unaware that Misty had in the morning been in his room... and by accident... forgot her necklace on his desk... with his picture in it...

_**Epilogue: The Destined Path Of Love, A Legendary Crisis! **_

_Ritchie along with Sparky continued his journey through Johto to go on with his gym battles._

_Tracey remained in Pallet Town with Oak while occasionally helping out Daisy and her sisters._

_Delia remains in Pallet Town, awaiting Ash´s return once he finishes his tournament in Hoenn._

_Officer Jenny never caught the three brothers for their vandalism, but her investigation still continues._

_Ash returned with Brock, May and Max to the Hoenn League to continue their united journey._

_Misty spent several days in Shinnoh until she returned to resume her gym duties in Cerulean City._

_Felix still hasn´t been found, and whatever happened to him might remain a mystery forever._

_Giovanni has transferred the Viridian Gym to Agatha and has ever since not been seen in public again..._

_**Next: Pokemon Destiny: The Path Of Legends... **_

_**Notes**_

_Here Pokemon Crisis ends, but the beginning for Path of Legends begins! Hope that this has given more background story to the evolution of the characters in Path of Legends, or has served as a great stand-alone story! But in case you do not want to connect it to Path of Legends… then how about Pokemon Fusion^^?_

_The Crisis ending was specifically made to establish the Path of Legends storyline… but now with Pokemon Fusion being made, keep an eye out for a new, upcoming alternate ending that will derail Path of Legends and instead connect Crisis to Fusion^^! Now, I'll get back on making Path of Legends: Chapter 28…^^_

_Pre-production writing on Pokemon Fusion is going great, already have two chapters that I just need to have spell-checked, input details, and also check cannon information to make no mistakes._

_Though just like Crisis and Path of Legends, I will bend some established information and add my own, but be sure that I will try to make all fans happy, be it AAML shippers and many others! _

_For Path of Legends, it is in the latest uploaded chapter that I will uploaded the other chapters in order to now better follow the rules of the site. Maybe it also gets easier for you guys, we'll see^^._

_I will do my best to get Chapter 28 done in time for this month to get back on track with my established schedule, but in case I don't, at least you'll have Crisis to spend some time on^^._

_Hope you have enjoyed my fanfiction work so far, and will continue to do so^^!  
Boredstick, fanfic writer for fans... __ ´´ By a fan, for the fans´´_


End file.
